To Live Forever
by Psudocode Samurai
Summary: After Naruto is removed from the orphanage he finds his way back to a refuge he had found years before, a place that holds secrets as old as Sage of Six Paths himself. A tomb that bares an ancient history, and a future for a boy left alone. Harem
1. Chapter 1: A Place for Everything

Disclaimer: I dont own nothing but my words.

A/N: I know...I shouldn't have a new story here...but I'm bringing down Journeys for it's re-write and I would feel weird about not having four tales up here after having it for so long, so here is an idea I've had kicking around for a while, let me know what you think. ^_^ Special thanks to LoPe for help with some of descriptions and story ideas. Same to Whitedragon and Narilyte! Thanks a ton guys!

* * *

To Live Forever

Chapter 1: A Place for Everything…

* * *

_So it is said of Zandri,  
First among the High Queens of Deshret,  
Last among the rulers of Deshret,  
She stood alone against the great beast of Calamity,  
That she fell defending the people,  
May her reign continue for all eternity in the next life._

_-Translated from the hieroglyphics at the Pillar of Remembrance._

* * *

He couldn't really remember when it was he had started coming here.

He knew it had been hot, that was about it, the scorching heat of the summer, noon-day sun was not something to be underestimated when one lived in Fire Country.

He remembered searching everywhere, at this time of the day the matron didn't let any of the children back into the orphanage, believing that they needed that time out to play and get some good exercise, it also helped to keep any of the kids from getting to sad at their rather paltry living conditions.

The fact was a simple one, when recovering from war and the devastation that a demon will bring to your town, funding an orphanage was hardly the first place that the money was sent.

Still, it was a nice enough existence, while most of the children avoided him, usually at the behest of the other workers at the large, though crumbling, home, the matron was always kind to him.

He had asked the old man that would visit him from time to time why it was that she was always so nice when the others would ignore him or push him away, he had remembered him smiling a little sadly before saying that the matron was once something called a wet nurse, that she had worked for the Kages for years, helping to rear his own sons when they had been small, and now she ran the orphanage.

It was on this day, his desperate search for a shady spot that was not taken up by the large dogs the tattooed people would have, or the ones that would always look at the clouds, that he had happened upon a rather strange place not too far out of the 'village' in the surrounding forests that were still contained by the outer walls of the growing city.

The odd little place was surrounded by a low, rotting fence that looked as though that, at one point, it had been pretty, more for look than effect. Pushing aside a rotting bit of bamboo he stepped cautiously inside and was almost instantly swallowed up by overgrown grass and weeds, a boy of no more than six, he couldn't hope to be taller than these things.

Smiling at how much cooler he was feeling already he had moved deeper into the odd grounds and promptly fell face first to the ground, his tattered sandals catching on something at his feet. Looking closer, and still needing to part the grasses so he could better see, he saw what looked like a large stone, the worn kanji on it unreadable for a number of reasons, first of which being that he couldn't read.

He remembered idly cursing the stone before he rose once more and ambled deeper in, his eyes barely spotting what looked like the top of a stone structure through the almost suffocating foliage.

As he moved in, careful to dodge around the other stones that seemed laid out in something of a pattern he came to the base of the structure, his eyes widening in shock at what lay before him.

The whole of the thing was large, if worn. It's yellowed and rough stone showing that it was at one point a thing of beauty, water worn and windswept effigies all but lost to time.

However, it was the large door, flanked by odd statues that had caught his eye. Each of the large, man looking stone sculptures were standing tall, arms before them in what looked to be, at one point, the pose for holding something quite large. The faces of the men were long washed away, but the odd hoods they seemed to have worn were still somewhat there, though he could see where they had been broken before being further weathered.

Putting them aside for the moment he peered deeper inside the doorway and smiled to himself, it was dark, cool, hidden from sight and hard to find.

Perfect clubhouse!

Casting one last look about the area, a brilliant smile lighting up his whisker marked face he dashed inside, almost instantly being engulfed in darkness and a comforting cool, slightly damp air. Letting out a sigh of contentment he looked around the darkened room and saw that he couldn't see very deep inside at first, his eyes slow to adapt as he moved closer to the walls, his little hands coming up to run along the stone as a guide.

Adorning the wall in many neat columns were odd pictures, most painted in badly faded inks and flaking stone inlay. Some images were of birds, others of people, some looked like plants or other animals or odd symbols. It was all more than a little strange for the young blond.

Slowly he moved deeper, this time being a bit more careful of the walls, the matron had always said, if it looked old, don't touch. Slipping his hands into hole-ridden pockets he moved closer to a large picture that seemed to be in far better shape, it still had a lot of the same images on it, but he could at least tell that it was some kind of a battle. He saw men with odd hats and long, pointy sticks on horse drawn carriages, rows and rows of people with odd clothing and bizarre things in their hands. The things were _big_ when compared to the people, almost as large as they were in some cases; the parts they were holding in two hands were almost as long as their arms, with a strangely shaped, curved second half to them, kinda like the hooked knives that the farmers used, but they looked like they were holding them facing the wrong way.

Moving a little further he saw those same images, this time they looked to be fighting some strange creature, the thing was massive and darkly colored, something he couldn't hope to make out in the dim light, but what he did see was that it had ten weird little tail things coming off of it. The images showed the men swinging the odd things, cutting pieces off of the monster as the ones in the carriages charged and stabbed at the legs. Another picture showed row after row of men with strangely curved looking sticks with strings in their hands, sticks that could fire other pointy sticks. Pictures showed a huge number of the pointy sticks raining down on the beast.

He couldn't remember being more excited in his life! Only the matron would read him stories, and even then she only told boring ones about dogs or living cookies. Right here before him was a giant picture book showing people fighting a real _monster_.

Hardly able to keep his steps steady he ran to the next picture and gasped. This picture showed the monster again, this time next to a bunch of strange looking triangles and other buildings, some like the big tower in the middle of the village, only pointier, others like the faces on the mountain. The thing that was scary was he saw just how _big_ the creature was compared to these buildings, and how small the people were next to them.

The next picture showed the huge…thing with its tails pointing all over, and a ball of fire coming from its mouth, destroying the buildings and killing the people. Naruto felt a flash of anger and sadness wash over him. Was this what these stories were like? They were supposed to be heroes beating the monsters…but all these people were dying…

With a slight pout he moved up to the next picture and gasped. There, standing on top of one of the weird, hokage-mountain-like buildings, was a _really_ pretty woman…pretty like that purple haired girl he had seen going to the academy and her red eyed friend. This one looked like she had long black hair; a strange thing on her head like some of the other people on the carriages, but hers was even fancier. It looked to wrap around the back of her head and kinda fan out, and covered the top of her head completely, like when some of the kids would put pots on their heads and played samurai. At her forehead there was a picture of two snakes wrapping around each other to make a neat little symbol.

She was wearing what looked like a long, white dress, like the people with the white eyes would wear, in one hand was a long stick with a snake on it, and her other hand had a big claw. She was standing on top of the mountain alone, all the other people hiding behind her as the monster came at her.

That was the end…

_IT WAS TO DARK TO SEE MORE!_

The young blond wanted to scream, it wasn't fair! How did it end! He'd never heard of a pretty lady being the hero in a story, now he found one and he _couldn't find out what happened!_"

"This is the worst day ever…"

Kicking at the dust at his feet Naruto slowly started making his way back towards the entrance, the doorway so bright that it was hurting his eyes. Squinting at the sudden pain his foot caught something, making him spill onto the floor and let out a yelp as he scraped his knee.

Rubbing the damaged limb vigorously he glared at what he had tripped on.

His eyes widened.

'_A hall! Best. Clubhouse. Ever!'_

With a massive grin the boy sprang back to his feet, unmindful of his slight limp and made his way down the side passage. As he moved a bit deeper, and seeing that the hall lacked all forms of lighting he knew he wouldn't be getting far without risk in getting lost in the surprisingly large building, never noticing that as he moved deeper the hall would tilt downwards.

Just as he was about to give up his exploring for the day he spotted it, something large and white that seemed to soak up what little light was in the room.

There, before him sitting on a large, slightly glittering chair, was the woman from the picture!

Shock and no small amount of fear washed over him as he stared up at the woman, one hand still holding her odd staff, the other brought up over her heart and showing the long, two pronged claw he had seen from the mural.

"W-WOW! A-Are you real?" As his words echoed through the room he felt a slight chill sweep over him, like someone had just rubbed ice over the back of his neck. Quickly casting a look around him he crept closer to the throne. "I…I saw your picture, you were fighting the monster right? I couldn't see the rest…could you tell me what happened?" As he finally got close enough to really make her out he saw that she wasn't really there…well she was…but she was just a statue.

"Oh…I guess you can't, can you?' Throwing up his hands in frustration he sat down at the foot of the marble statue and let out a sigh, 'I wish you were here…I really want to meet a hero, like you, or the Forth Hokage! He was the greatest! He beat a giant fox monster an-"

* * *

Giving a slight chuckle at his own antics he let a smile linger, that had been the first time he had talked to her about things in his life, and it had become quite the habit. When he had returned that evening to find the matron worried sick he just smiled and said he had found a great spot to stay cool and lost track of time exploring. She had scolded him for a while then put him right to bed after a bit of food.

That was another thing he was always thankful for, she had always made sure he got enough to eat. The others that would run the food line or sometimes just the bullies would always take his good or give it to others, he used to complain about it, but after a while he had given up. Besides, when the matron would take him aside for his stories she would have warm tea and some little cakes for him, and those were always better than the thin soup that they had to eat.

Before he knew it, four years had passed, almost daily he would make his way back to his little hiding place, squirreling away all his little trinkets he would find, make or be given as the years passed, all of them back by the statue of his Goddess.

Well, after he had seen the all the murals, curtsy of a small lantern given to him by the Hokage, he couldn't call her anything else. The last of the pictures showed the woman using strange rays of light and her claws to fight the beast, but she ended up being stabbed, it seemed, by one of the tails. As she lay at the beasts feet there was another man that showed up, somehow trapping the monster in a large ball that was torn from the ground before it was thrown into the sky.

The last mural, which dominated the far back wall was of a scene at night, showing the moon. The whole of their city, if not her people, were in ruins.

He knew there was something of them that had lived, this tomb was proof of that, but with no way of reading the script, or even finding out the name of the woman on the throne then he was largely out of luck.

At the time he thought it was a good, fitting name, Megami, and as the years passed it just seemed to grow so by the day.

He was hoping that title would mean something today.

Making his way through the overgrown grass once more, his head now visible above it, he made his way back into the tomb, down the corridors, whispering his greetings to the ghosts of memories that filled the halls, the dusty floors that had once muted his steps were now cleanly swept and carefully cleaned. Interspaced along the walls, away from prying eyes that may catch the light from outside, were more of the lamps that he had managed to buy or trade for over the years, setting them where it looked torches would have once stood.

Making his familiar turn he found what had, seemingly, always been there, his Goddess he had found four years ago.

"Hey Megami-chan…it's me again…" Taking a moment to light a pair of lamps, causing the large room to glow in the artificial light, and showing her in her true magnificence, he stepped closer before settling to the floor beside her, a lamp at each side of the throne.

Once he had gotten light in here he had been shocked at what he had found. There was the form of his Goddess, perfectly smooth and immaculately detailed marble adorned in riches the likes of which he knew he would never see elsewhere in his life, sitting atop a golden throne that had been encrusted in jewels made to look like beetles, serpents and scorpions. Her body, seemingly, was once covered in cloth; as the statue was quite nude, save for her headdress and a section of upper armor, bracers, belt and greaves.

Her face itself had deserved immortalization, if he had anything to say about it, perfect cheekbones, slightly tapered chin giving her an air that reminded him of delicate porcelain, a gently curved nose and a regal mouth that at the same time, he imagined, had the gentlest voice he could imagine.

The chest armor was in a large half circle made of straight bands, not unlike the feathers of a bird, alternating blood red metal and some kind of green stone that he knew was valuable, the odd armor then swept up her throat in the same alternating bands. Her hair was cast in stone as well, a lusterless black that was well manicured and shown in the light of the room in brilliant contrast to the rest of her form, the black stone almost drinking in the light even as it shined. The crown she wore styled in the same fusion as her chest armor, though the solid green-stone serpents caught the light in a way that made them seem a lighter shade, wrapped around each of her arms were more of the snakes with two long belt knives at her thighs had a deep, purple stone inset in the pommel and the hilt, the knives' sheaths adorned in a shining yellow metal that he just knew had to be gold as well as more of the black stone flanking a central strip of gold.

Naruto pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them tightly as he rested his head on them, unmindful of his nicest set of clothing, dark brown pants and a black shirt the old man had bought him, getting dust all over them. "She's gone, Megami-can…she's gone and now I'm all alone…the old man won't have time to come see me…the new matron kicked me out with just these clothes…and these…I stole them from kaa-sa-the matron's room…they were her favorite hairpins…" Naruto pulled the little set of jade combs from his pocket, one of the tines broken from the outer edge, probably from where they forced him from the home. The top of the artfully carved combs showed a single lily, inlaid with some kind of white stone. "Megami-chan…if you can, can you keep an eye on her? She was always really nice to me…" Taking a moment to turn the little combs over in his hands he rose and reached up to slip the combs just below the crown by her hair, the ornaments staying and letting the lighter stone shine in the light reflected from her hair.

"I…I don't know if she'd want you to have them…but I do…you're the most important person in the world to me…" Looking up into the endless black depths of the statues eyes, the hollow void seeming to draw him in, he fidgeted, "Is…Is it alright if I stay here tonight? Till I can find somewhere else?"

Taking the silence as an affirmation he settled into the statue's lap and curled in on himself.

Life, it seems, was just too cruel.

* * *

Time has an odd effect on people. Some become more attune to their surroundings and those they are with over the years. Others will gain wisdom, able to give you some of the best advice you can imagine or possess a singular insight into situations. Still more will either become calm and cool, able to calculate and understand situations as well as people, but possessing a cold logic, uncaring of the human element.

Naruto, over the next six years he would gain a bit of it all. Empathy for those that were not unlike him, outcasts or those that have suffered so much that they just disconnect. Insight into situations and conflict that only an outsider can glean, and a calmness when he focused that would belie the large reserves of energy he possessed.

This last aspect is what those in the academy would know him for. While he was no Nara he did currently hold a solid position in the middle of the pack, something that was obvious to the teachers as the blond would only answer half of his tests or not bother to throw all his weapons.

He knew what he needed to pass, and he didn't want to draw any undue attention to himself. He was under no delusions that people were more than a little confused as to how he had survived so long after the orphanage had kicked him out. Eventually the Hokage had found him, got him signed off as an adult and given an apartment as well as a stipend to live off on, but upon arriving he had made a decision and instead got a new teacher, a chunin named Iruka, to get him a few storage scrolls and quickly packed up everything he could and returned to the safety of the tomb.

It was odd, every since he had asked Megami if he could stay there it had seemed all the more welcoming, the light from his lamps seeming to reach that much further, the food he would cook would taste that much better. Not wishing to impose on his goddess he set up his bed and things in another of the chambers that he had found in the structure.

That was another thing that had really surprised him, every time he went to try and explore, something new he would seemingly be there for him to stumble upon, new halls, tunnels, recesses or even whole chambers.

In one place there were giant statues that reached the ceiling, each one bearing a strange, animal like head; birds, dogs, lizards and snakes, eight of them in total each holding massive weapons that would decimate anything they fought. Another room seemed to be an armory of sorts, holding more of those oddly shaped swords, what he learned were bows and spears. Opposite of them were row upon row of shields and other smaller hand weapons.

Throughout it all, he remembered the matron's words, if it's old, don't touch it.

He was no fool, when he had really gotten into exploring the tomb he came to understand that it was _far_ larger than he thought it was, the halls and chambers twisting deeper and deeper underground and hooking back in on itself so it didn't become a sprawling complex, the only thing that kept it from being found by the sewer workers was its position so far away from houses or businesses.

Still, it was a great place to live, especially after he had 'officially' moved in. Every day after his classes he would head back to the apartment and linger for a few hours, always studying or working on his chakra control, at least until he was certain that he had no more prying eyes on him, then he would slip out through the roof access he had and would make his way through back allies and tall grasses, using the time to work on his stealth, then would have a simple supper before more training, the larger chambers, halls staircases and materials in the tomb affording plenty of training opportunities.

Hay bale targets, a stone pillar that he would carefully wrap with a spare futon to use as a striking post, long, twisting hallways and steep stairs for speed and reaction training, stones and rope to add weight to his body for physical training.

Indeed, the tomb afforded him all he needed, he had even found, in one of the larger halls that held more ceremonial looking weapons, images on the walls that acted something like a manual, showing fighting styles both with and without weapons, quickly showing the blond, albeit in an abstract fission, how his stances should look, how to wield the large weapons as well as the small.

He did think at times that the place seemed closed in, stuffy, but whenever he would think that he would see all the images and murals that showed the life of these people and would smile a little. He may not understand the language, but he still felt, somehow, like a part of them, learning their styles, taking up some of their dress, honoring the statues that even he could understand held a religious meaning to them.

That was something that had always confounded the teachers. Every time he would rush home and seemed to hit the books, never training physically, so how was it that he was getting so strong, where did his fighting style come from?

Then there was his clothing…

Over the long years he had began to adopt the calm, regal look that he had seen on the statues of the tomb, a look that was rather unnerving in one so young, even the clothing had come to reflect his new mentality. Rather than wearing tee shirts and shorts, pants or even mesh shirts or jackets he instead kept himself wrapped in a long, pale brown cloak, as though he were traveling through Suna, then when he got to class would take it off.

Beneath it he wore a simple, white tunic with a curious half-cape over his shoulder, gathered at the chest with a wooden clasp in the shape of a scorpion, leavening his arms bare and showing the results of long hours of hard work. Simple loose pants tied at the ankles and a woven reed sandal finished off the odd look.

The clothing was simple, and shockingly effective, on one side it was a soft white linen, on the other was a deep black, shrouding him as he would need. Due to all the heavy training he did, inside and out, he had a moderate tan that helped to hide him in the foliage of the village even better than the so called 'experts' in their class, only needed to use a bit of wet ash to break his pattern and move deeper, vanishing almost entirely from the teachers view.

So it was that he had become as much of an enigma as he was known.

Finally the day of the graduation exams had come and he knew he would have little to worry about. The intensive training he had been doing using a variation of the leaf balancing exercise had ensured that he had enough control to use the bunshin, he had been one of the first to understand and use both the substitution and the transformation techniques. His variation was simple. He sent out a small amount of chakra into the sands that coated the floor of the tomb and would then slowly pull it back once it had infused the earth, pulling it with his chakra and keeping a small amount cycling through the area, keeping the sand or dirt clinging to his body before pushing it further up, eventually letting it cover more and more until he felt his control start to waver, then would push just that little bit more, forcing him to adapt and his control to grow, before he would move out of the tomb and drop it off.

Then he did it all over again.

Day in and day out.

"Alright Naruto, you're up, first the henge, then the kawarimi, then three bunshin."

"Yes, Iruka-sensei."

"Now just try your best Naruto-kun, go slow and try and relax."

"Yes, Mizuki-sensei."

The pair that sat before him always mildly unnerved him, but they also never went out of their ways to bother him, something he was thankful for. First he made a simple ram symbol, focused his chakra into a shell around him and willed it to take the shape he desired, in this case Mizuki-sensei, complete with the little rag he would wear on his head that sported his headband.

Next he swapped himself with one of the logs provided for the class for their substitutions, though some part of him noticed that the pull was…off…that it seemed to take more chakra than it should. Still, he poured more into it and succeeded with his swap and moved on.

Last came the bunshin, something he had pulled off every time in class without fail, yet still, he felt that odd pull, that more chakra was needed than should have, a clone required a level of finesse that could be troublesome should he just pour more into it like he had with the kawarimi, stopping his channeling of chakra for a moment he looked to his teachers.

"Forgive me, Iruka-sensei, may I ask a question?"

Iruka had to hide the small smile that threatened to take over his features, Naruto had always been quite respectful of those that had earned it, and apparently he had ingrained himself to the youth when he had first been approached by the boy. He knew he had had a hard time of things, failing the first two years at the academy before his removal from the orphanage, and wanted to help the struggling student as much as he could. To his joy the boy had taken to his lessons with a thriving passion, taking every session to heart and remembering things instantly that were taught in his 'first year' that others couldn't recall with the help of their notes and the books.

"Oh course, go ahead Naruto-kun."

"Sensei, it seems as though I'm having trouble focusing my chakra today, it's probably just the nerves, if it takes a few moments longer, will I be failed?"

Mizuki looked ready to speak but Iruka raised a calming hand, "While yes, this test is in your proficiency in the technique, recognizing your limitations in the field and adapting is just as important. Also…you're the last one to be tested today, so take your time." Both Iruka and Naruto chuckled at the little joke before the blond nodded and carefully started to gather his chakra, paying attention to the rate of the odd pull that he was feeling coming from all around him, like something was trying to drain his chakra.

Finally understanding the rate that he was losing the chakra Naruto quickly flew through the three hand signs needed for the technique and, with only a slight pulse at the end to up the number, released the chakra, causing the room to fill with smoke for a moment.

The instructors were stunned for a full minuet, they had required only three clones, yet Naruto had just produced over twenty of the illusionary blonds.

"N-Naruto, well done, I can see that you still need to work on your control, but you did an excellent job in making your clones. I'm proud to say that you graduate, come up and get your headband, ninja of Konoha."

Naruto gave a small bow, his face split into a wide grin as he moved up and took a pale white headband, something that matched his clothing and wrapped it securely around his forehead. He spared Iruka a small smile for the thoughtfulness of keeping one of the white ones in reserve for him before he moved back outside to wait with the others.

Seeing the others all happily greeting parents, siblings or guardians caused a slight twinge in his heart, absently he thought back to the matron, how those little combs would look in her russet hair, the kind twinkle in her green eyes as she would sit him on her knee and read to him, the little cakes she would make.

At the same time he thought back to his goddess and smiled, her gaze was always on him in the tomb, somehow he knew it, as insane as it sounded, and he knew she would be proud of him; he couldn't wait to get home to tell her.

He heard snippets of conversations drifting through the crowd, some of praise, others commenting on where they thought they would rank, all very normal.

Then there were the ones directed, somewhat, at him. The half muttered insults or comments of amazement that they would let 'a freak' like him pass.

Again, it was all very normal.

When they were all called back inside Iruka told them about needing to be back at school this time next week in order to get their team assignments as well as further instructions on their expectations on their new positions as ninja of the village. The whole of the class was walking a bit taller that day as they started to file out, those that had failed were somewhat buoyed by Iruka's insistence that there was always next year, and that not everyone could pass, as there simply weren't enough instructors to go around. As Naruto was about to leave, opting to be the last for his own reasons, Iruka approached him and clapped a hand on his cloaked shoulders.

"Hey Naruto, how about I take you out for a bit of ramen to celebrate, my treat."

Naruto let a smile play across his features and gave a small nod. "I'd like that, Iruka-sensei. Just let me go drop off some of my things and take care of some stuff, I'll meet you there in a few hours, is that alright?"

The scarred chunin gave a small node and patted him on the shoulder before they parted ways.

* * *

Naruto, feeling the twinge of excitement for the first time in many long months, rushing back to his 'home' he made a show of lingering before moving to one of his many little 'escape hatches' and started making a meandering path back to his goddess, mindful of prying eyes that were quickly taking note of his new head ornament and made a few extra feints, should people try and follow him, like on his birthday. Finally reaching his home he moved cautiously inside, carefully sidestepping the traps he had lain and turning on a nearby lantern before moving deeper.

Reaching the statue of Megami he smiled, a radiant thing made all the brighter by the well manicured room the figure that dominated its center. Putting his things aside, close to one of the little hiding places just outside of the chamber moved closer to the throne before dropping to one knee and bowed his head, arms crossing at his chest as he had seen some of the people in the murals do.

" Megami-chan…I've done it, the first step to becoming recognized, and perhaps one day, the leader of this village. I've become a warrior after all these years, and it was thanks to you that I could come as far as I have. You were there when no one else was, when I was seeking comfort from the villagers or the weather, when people were cruel to me, denying me food or affection…when the matron died…I promise you, Megami-chan, that I will eventually learn all I can about this place, and if I can, I want to bring our people back to the world. I swear it on my life, this one or the next; I'll find a way to make your sacrifice known."

Rising from his kneeling position he got a bit closer to the statue, a part of him thinking that it was smiling at him as his eyes were drawn to the small combs he had placed there so long ago, a flash of the original owner coming to his mind as he reached up and laid a gentle hand on the smooth stone cheek, his eyes going back to the statues empty gaze before he let his thumb ghost over the marble. Letting out something of a heavy sigh he stepped back and was about to turn and make his way towards Ichiraku's ramen bar when he heard it.

A soft, almost unnoticeable click, then the sliding of stone.

Looking back Naruto was more than a little confused, in all his time here he had yet to hear anything like it before, yes he had found passages that had seemingly been closed before, but this was wholly different.

Looking at the throne for a time he then started making a slow circle around it, looking for the source of the sound, part of him terrified that he had damaged it in some way. After making a full circuit three times he then started looking around the rest of the room when he spotted it.

There, just beside the throne and close to the ground was a small handle jutting up from the flood of the tomb; he had to have stepped over it twice without noticing it. Cursing himself slightly he looked back into the marble face before glancing at the handhold again. He looked back to Megami in confusion, questioning her about what he should do.

Silence was his answer.

With a trembling hand he took a hold of the stone handle, he set his feet firmly and pulled, slowly the stone started to move, a great grinding sound filling the chamber before a stone pillar just larger than his fist, reached the height of his hips. Again he looked to Megami and released the handle, his eyes widening in shock as he saw the stone grip slowly recede into the pillar. As the handle vanished back into the stone, the seam so fine that it could hardly be noticed anymore despite his careful eyes, the whole of the chamber gave a slight shudder, sending a large cloud of dust into the air.

Coughing and sputtering slightly Naruto struggled to see what was happening through the now hazy room and to his shock the large throne had shifted slightly, no longer did it dominate the center of the room, but now it stood slightly off, as though something else should be in the chamber with it. His curiosity was rewarded when he saw a section of the large stone panels that dominated the floor slowly move aside and a platform arose.

Naruto's eyes grew wide, for a moment unmindful of the dust that now stung at his vision as he saw an elegant golden crown rise up until it was almost at chest height. The whole of the things was covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs, a husk of a single scorpion lying next to it. It was designed not unlike how Megami's was, at least in coloration and basic structure, but that was where the similarity ended. This crown lacked the twin serpents at the forehead, instead having something that reminded him of a rising sun in a way. What looking like two wings swept up and outwards and set between the two was a circular disk of thin, orange stone that allowed the light to pass through it. The circlet portion and had the same red to green stone and metal that his goddess had, though the rising wings were styled in silvers, golds and the same dark stone that made up Megami's hair.

Naruto stood in awe of the crown for a time, admiring its beauty for an unknown amount of time. Slowly he stepped forward and reached out for it before staying his hand. Taking a moment to undo his headband he dropped it, utterly forgotten, to the ground before he took up the crown in shaking hands and turned it over and around, looking it over from every angle.

"I…Is this…for me?"

Silence was his answer.

With a surprisingly steady hand he placed the crown on his head and gasped as a sudden heat rushed through his body. With his eyes screwed shut and grit teeth he endured what felt like liquid steel being poured into his veins before dropping to his knees panting, the heat the seemed to linger within him settling into his stomach and mind, churning slightly as he slowly rose to his feet and reached up to the crown…

To find nothing.

Frantic, Naruto looked around the chamber before his eyes locked back onto the platform that once held it then to the statue of his goddess and let a sad smile overcome him even as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I…I guess I wasn't supposed to have it…forgive me for acting out of turn…my goddess…"

Absently whipping the tear from his face he stooped and picked up his headband, tying it securely over his head, not unlike how he saw many in the murals wearing their headdresses before snatching up the bit of money he had squirreled away, intent on buying an extra bowl of ramen tonight to help settle his nerves, before giving one last bow to the statue and, extinguishing a lantern, left the tomb for the ramen stand.

* * *

The whole of the night he had been dwelling on the strange occurrence in his home this night. It had made little sense, had it even happened at all? There were no signs of the crown at all, though he still felt the slight tingle in his fingertips from where he held it, the weight on his brow of the metal and stone, the elation he felt at being given a gift by his goddess.

Then the crushing despair of having it all taken away.

The ramen had been largely tasteless to him this night, while it had never been his favorite food this night it just seemed that much more empty…maybe he should have tried dango…

Still, the company had been nice, the trio had easily picked up on his rather somber mood and had done their best to cheer him up, all intent on what would make the rather upbeat teen seem so down, he just smiled and told them it was nothing before going back to his meal.

He didn't get any extra ramen that night after all.

His musings had been interrupted however when an ANBU arrived to give Iruka a set of orders, the whispered command making the chunin pale before he quickly tossed some bills onto the bar top and rushed off, apologizing for his abrupt departure he quickly leapt to the rooftops and made a mad dash to the tower. Exchanging worried glances with Ayame and Teuchi he wished the two a good night and started making his way back to his home, unmindful of stealth at this later hour, especially considering that most of the ninja force was apparently scrambled for some form of mission, the civilians all hidden in their homes in fear of what may be going on.

Reaching the tomb he was just getting ready to head inside when he spotted it.

The disturbed grasses that showed that someone other than him had been there.

The light of the waning moon enough for him to see the clear signs of heavy footfalls that lay down the almost reed like grasses that surrounded the tomb's entrance. Steeling himself Naruto pulled a pair of kunai from the weapon pouches hidden in the layers of his kilt-like clothing and slid into one of the loose stances he had learned from the tomb, one hand above his head, elbow bend while the other was pulled loosely to his side, not unlike those who were ready for a solid straight punch, but with his blades held firmly in place for the thrust.

With slow, gliding steps he moved around the outside of the little graveyard and, seeing the direction that the tracks had gone quickly moved after them, intent on finding out just who it was that may have discovered his home.

As he moved deeper into the forest his ears started to pick up the telltale signs of battle, steel ringing off of steel in the distance as well as the steady, thumping claps of flesh impacting flesh. Gritting his teeth he crept closer and had froze.

There, poised over Iruka with a short sword, was Mizuki, a set of massive shruiken at his back and a large scroll propped against a tree close by.

"I have to say Iruka, you put up a better fight than I thought you would for a simple, career teacher, most of us only put up with those snot nosed little shits as part of the duty, but you honestly like the little brats, don't you?"

Iruka grunted as Mizuki placed a foot on his chest, causing broken ribs to grind painfully in his chest, "M-More than I ever did you…teme…"

If anything Mizuki's smirk grew, "Awww…you wound me Iruka-kun…wasn't I you best friend…your teammate…"

"You're a traitor!"

With a lazy tilt of his head the silver haired teacher avoided Iruka's bit of phlegm, "Spitting? Is that all you can do? I expected more…" Mizuki stooped lower and brought the shorts word to the man's throat, "Any last words?"

A small trickle of blood flowed from his mouth before a small smile graced his lips, "Ya…behind you."

The traitor's laugh was long an laud, "Seriously! 'Behind you'? That's the best you can come up wi-"

The man's eyes widened as he felt the steel slicing into his flesh, just above his kidneys a pair of knives had found their mark. Staggering back he turned and spotted the oddly dressed blond, his hands passing back into his strange skirt and pulling another set of blades, "**_YOU!_**"

"Me." Naruto let fly with another pair, his perfect aim spoiled by the man tossing himself forward and rolling away, even as he moved he pulled one of the massive shruiken and brought it before him as a shield, the knives that had wounded him falling away with the sudden movement, not for the first time he was happy about the thick vest and how effective it could be at slowing blades and limiting wounds. What could have been a deadly blow was now little more than a nuisance that he knew he would have to treat before he made his final escape from the village.

"Missed me, demon brat."

"Did I? Who says it was you I was aiming at?" Mizuki stiffened as he heard the sound of steel slicing through the air and spun, whirling the large shruiken in his hand and deflecting the somewhat clumsy throw of his teacher. "My, Iruka-sensei, that was poor form, C+…"

Despite the situation he smirked at his student, "You try throwing straight with broken ribs." Sobering a bit he forced himself to his feet, one hand absently holding his chest, "Naruto, go to the village and get help, Mizuki's stolen a scroll with forbidden techniques and must be stopped, I'll slow him down!"

With a curt nod Naruto turned to follow his orders, understanding that if this should fall into the wrong hands it would cost many more lives than that of one chunin and one genin. "Oh…are you sure about that, Iruka-kun…after all, this scroll holds some rather…interesting things about our blond here…"

"Mizuki…don't say another word, as it stands you may get life in prison, but if you tr-"

"Oh…I think I'd rather take death…those cells are just do…dank. Now then Naruto-kun, would you like to know a secret?"

"NO! YOU MUSTN'T!"

Naruto's confusion was almost palpable as he turned back to the clearing to see Iruka trying to force his legs into propelling himself forward, but if the blood coming from his mouth was any indication then the scared chunin was already in serious trouble, Mizuki just stood with a sadistic grin as he stared at Naruto. "Oh but Iruka, don't you think that your favorite student _deserves_ to know the reason he's hated? Why no one would adopt him? Why it was that he was given such a crappy little apartment and so little money to live off of?"

"W-What…"

"Naruto, don't listen to him! He's just going to lie to you!" A sickening choking sound filled the clearing as Iruka dropped to his knees, arms wrapped around his chest as he coughed up a gout of blood. Naruto was moving before he realized it, trying to get to his sensei's side only to have the large shruiken impact the ground before him, stopping the blond dead in his tracks as Mizuki pulled the other large blade.

"Now now, let your elders finish speaking before you act. Naruto, if you knew the truth then you would hate this village as much…no, maybe more than Orochimaru-sama himself! Naruto, YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!"

The teenage blond froze.

He…he was a demon?

Suddenly all the looks, but muttered comments, the people at the orphanage…it all made sense, that's why no one wanted him, that's why…why Megami rejected him…

"N-Naruto…it's not true…he…the Forth…he sealed it…" for Iruka, the world went dark.

That gave him pause. That marking on his stomach he couldn't understand, it was a _seal_.

He wasn't the fox, it was inside him, but…that didn't make him it anymore than it making it him…Turning cold, blue eyes on Mizuki he felt his chakra spike as his emotions surged.

And that odd warmth that had been stirring in the back of his mind and stomach grew hotter.

As his chakra peaked, the massive wave of blue energy becoming a visible thing around him, something that shocked the former chunin to no end, he felt it, the same white hot burning coursing through his body and penetrating his mind, his vision filling with spots before things started to become clear.

Visions of sandy planes and magnificent structures that stretched to the horizon.

Images of artfully sculpted and carved statues and columns.

He possessed the _knowledge_.

He possessed the _power_.

The strength to lead, the wisdom to rule, it was all his.

* * *

Mizuki watched with sinister glee as Naruto's chakra went berserk; unmindful of the fact that it could probably be felt miles away, he only cared about the boy's suffering right now. Hell, if he pushed him just that little bit more he might break the seal and let the demon ravage the village once more.

Orochimaru-sama would be so _proud._

As he watched, idly spinning the shruiken as he debated on how to make Naruto go that much further he saw it. The chakra that was visible seemed to pull back, rather than spiking around him and kicking up the earth and leaves around them it instead seemed to surround him like a cold fire.

Slowly Naruto rose from his slightly hunched posture, icy blue eyes locking on him before he rose to his fill height, "You, who would dare to use the sacrifices of another to fuel your own deeds…You who would injure friends in the name of power…You who would spit on your home for personal gain…You are an insult to all that you may have stood for…and those who would wear the mantel of traitor…are forfeit…"

He quirked an eyebrow at that, a smirk playing across his lips, "Oh…well spoken, but tell me _genin_ what will you do…to stop me?"

There was no smile, no hard words, only a sense of pity around the blond as he looked at Mizuki, "I am no mere genin…where we are…**_I rule!_**"

With that Naruto extended his hand.

And all Mizuki knew about the world, _changed_.

* * *

The chunin could only watch in mild confusion as Naruto extended one hand, the chakra coalescing and seeming to pool, making a brilliant blue sphere that reminded him of the legends of the Yondaime. Naruto then simply turned over his hand, and let the ball fall.

As the orb impacted the ground he was startled to feel the earth shake slightly, a pulse of blue chakra racing through the landscape faster than he could even begin to react to. Looking around him for a moment he grinned, nothing had happened.

"Ha! Leave it to the mediocre boy to waste cha…kra…?" Looking back up at Naruto he was stunned…there, where the boy's headband had once been, was a very strange hat of some kind…a muted red and green thing that seemed to shimmer and waver as he turned his head, as though it wasn't quite there…

Following his line of sight he saw him looking at one of the little clearings, a largely bare patch that he had been sitting on trying to decipher some of the jutsu in the scroll before he had been so rudely interrupted. There, in the earthen patch, something _stirred_.

Mizuki gripped his shruiken a bit tighter as something seemed to travel through the earth, swirling slightly, as though it were softening it somehow when he felt it, a deep shudder in the ground once more, like something had _broken_ deep beneath the earth.

"Sentinels at the portal of Eternity, mighty guardians of the King! ARISE!"

Mizuki felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck, King? Guardians?

The earth shifted, and a carefully bandaged hand appeared from the ground.

"W-What are you doing! What kind of jutsu is th-" Mizuki was cut off as a long, bronze blade erupted from now sandy soil, the oddly curved thing looking like a katana blade that was FAR too broad, curving back down to still be hidden by the ground. The hand that had emerged gripped at the earth as best it could, seeming to pull itself up slowly, more and more of the cruel looking weapon began to emerge, then what looked to be a golden serpent, and a bleached white helmet.

Mizuki let out a keening wail as he watched this…_thing_…pull itself from the earth. That wasn't a helmet.

It was the top of a skull.

More and more began to appear, thick, bronze armor, the body wrapped in tattered bandages that did nothing to hide the pale ones beneath it. A thick belt with a skull at its heart and something like a loin cloth.

Mizuki back peddled quickly from the skeletal warrior that was now almost fully free before seeming to notice that he still had his weapon, his fear at the moment blinding him to all else before he suddenly felt the comforting weight in his hands once more, quickly he snapped his wrist, spinning it quickly and turning it into a great saw before throwing it with all the strength he could muster, the thing rotating in the air and finding it's mark.

The sounds of brittle, shattering branches filled the air as the shruiken tore through the skeleton's chest, shattering ribs and sending the bronze armor scattering across the clearing, it's arms falling away as its head rolled across the ground to come to rest before him. With a victorious cry he brought one foot down, shattering it into nothingness.

"P-Pathetic _demon_! You think something like this could beat me! I'm a chunin! Nothing short of an army can stop me!"

Naruto just looked at him impassively for a moment before slightly nodding, an almost regal act, "As you wish…"

Mizuki froze as he heard that same odd clattering and shifting of the earth before turning, there, standing in almost perfect military formations, were another dozen of the warriors, all holding the same, massive curved swords, each as long as they were tall, but each were held easily, as though they possessed all the strength in the world. As one the skeletons stepped forward, and began to spread out.

Mizuki leapt onto one of the surrounding branches, watching as the things began to fan out, taking positions at the foot of each of the trees. One of them, this one holding his massive blade easily in one hand, the other with an equally large emerald green shield, moved up to the scroll that he still had propped against a tree. He cursed as the warrior dropped the shield to scoop up the scroll, quickly making its way over to Naruto.

With a roar he pulled a brace of kunai and let fly, however, to his dismay, the iron darts only clattered weakly off the bones before falling to the earth, he would have to go bigger. Quickly the chunin began to move though hand signs, "Doton: Doryūsō!" He slammed his palms into the trunk of the tree, willing his chakra to race through the wood and into the earth. At once the newly churned ground seemed to flow, coming together and hardening before lashing out, forming several massive spears that pierced through the warrior and shattering him not unlike how his shruiken had, with a triumphant grin he pulled another set of kunai, ready to throw them at the blond when he felt the tree he was on shudder.

Looking down he felt his jaw hang loose, the entire trunk of the massive thing had _shifted_, the mark of a shockingly clean cut that had lain the tree low clear even in the dim light. Quickly the chunin made to jump again only to gasp in horror, all the other trees around him were falling as well.

"One of the prime rules of war…if the enemy goes to ground…leave no ground to go to."

His eyes widened at the voice whispering into his ear as he felt a foot planted firmly in his floating rib, the bone giving under the force of the strike as he was propelled to the ground, slamming painfully into his own hardened spears, only luck saving him from being skewered. With a growl he made to rise only to feel an icy grip on his wrist.

Looking up in confusion he lets out another whimper of pure fear, there, staring back into brown eyes, were the soulless black voids of a skull. His free hand came around hard, kunai still gripped tightly and pierces the bone cleanly through it's odd circlet, the golden serpent falling away just as the head did.

But still it did not let go.

Stabbing again and again at the hand he was only managing glancing blows when he heard it, the shifting of earth under feet.

Turning slowly he saw them, the whole group, now almost twenty strong, surrounding him, their blades held high to strike.

"I will give you one last chance…surrender."

"I…aright…I yield."

"A wise choice…" Naruto looked to his 'men' and gave a curt nod. At once the twenty warriors gave a sharp twist of the weapons in their hands, turning the blades to their backs before bringing all twenty down at once.

Mizuki's cries filled the clearing.

"You have done well my children. Gather the fallen and rest. I will deal with these." Silent visages turned and began to collect the pieces of armor, bone and weapons before they turned as one, large column and began to march back to their homes.

All heading for the tomb.

Naruto collected the scroll quickly and slung Iruka over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, he spared a glance at Mizuki but knew he wouldn't be going anywhere, if he died he died, they had a good idea where he was heading after his Orochimaru-sama comment. Wasting no time he made a bee line for the village.

First stop, the hospital.

* * *

His debriefing had been an…interesting one…again and again the Hokage had asked how he had managed to subdue Mizuki, again and again he had told him that he had simply caught the man unaware while Iruka had kept him busy, that when he had seen the man trying to kill his sensei he had snapped and beat him mercilessly with a found branch.

He never wavered from his story, so it had to be accepted. Though he did tell the old man had disappointed he was in him for never telling him about the Kyuubi. Something that the elderly leader was shocked that he had known, and silently vowed that Mizuki would die for revealing.

He had asked, more out the desire to change the subject than anything, about what team he would be on, he had been told that after his impressive display with clones during the graduation that he had been specially requested to be under Kurenai Yuuhi, the village's genjutsu mistress.

Naruto had to fight the urge to smile at that, she was one of the pretty girls he had seen growing up.

With a small smile and a nod Naruto had turned to leave, only to be stopped by the Third and told that he would be there, if he was wanting to talk about his problems. Naruto gave a slight nod, but inside was annoyed that he would only now, after all these years, be willing to listen.

He didn't need that.

He already had someone that would listen, and better, would never judge him.

Arriving back at his home he walked directly back inside the crypt and froze.

His trap had been tripped.

The bladed snare he had fashioned lay broken on the ground, the trap having apparently missed it's mark to shatter on the stone, the scythe-like blade in several pieces scattered across the floor.

His heart froze.

Rushing inside he headed straight for the Megami's chamber.

And instantly fell to his knees, tears rushing down his cheeks as he started into the room.

The throne sat empty, the floor around it scattered with bits of broken marble, the elaborate riches gone and his lamps overturned, all save one that offered a guttural, flickering light as the little bulb tried desperately to hold on.

He felt his heart clench tightly, the doors of his emotions steadily clenching closed. She was his world…yet someone…

Crawling forward through the stone shards, unmindful of the cuts appearing across his form as the stone bit deep, as if to accuse him of his failings, he reached his target.

The strangely intact face of his goddess.

With trembling hands he picked up the marble as gently as he could, running a thumb across it's cheek once more as its pristine surface began to be covered with tears he wasn't aware he was shedding. His teeth clenched with shattering force.

_'**They will PAY!'**_

His chakra flared.

Another of the odd, blue pulses raced through the floors of the tomb, blasting away the dust and grime, long dead oil torches he had never been able to reach bursting to life and filling the tomb with gentle light even as things long still began to stir once more.

Holding the face a bit closer he saw that the way it had broken had left it concave and smooth, not unlike a mask. With a bitter smile he placed the shattered stone onto his face, using a small flow of chakra to hold it in place. Almost at once his tears began to flow through the once vacant eye holes down marble cheeks as he made a tight fist, part of him noticing the long dead husk of the scorpion skittering closer to him before it moved up his arm and over his body.

"I made you a promise…Me…" He looked closer at the throne, the odd scrip now as legible as his textbooks and smiled, "Zandri…I promised I would bring back our people…and I will, my queen…"

"The Deshret…shall rise once more…"

* * *

-Translations-

Megami – Goddess, hey, he was six ^_^

Doton: Doryūsō – Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears

Deshret (If the site I found is to be believed)- The Red Land (Also means desert)


	2. Chapter 2: Those who Serve

Disclaimer: I own nothing, seriously, is this up for debate? GW owns their things, Kishi owns his things. This is for fun.

AN: Alrighty, this one is a long time coming, and I'll tell you now, originally, this was a _massive_ chapter, almost 20k words. At the suggestions of LoPe and Graven I'm chopping it up into at least two, probably three, chapters. Hope you all like it ^_^

* * *

To Live Forever

Chapter 2: Those who Serve

* * *

_So it is said of Phe'tep,_  
_First among the High Priests of the Deshret,_  
_Last among the priesthood,_  
_He and his disciples ensured the survival of the eight thousand,_  
_That he gave his life to ensure the future,_  
_May he continue to protect the people in the next life._

_-Translated from the hieroglyphics at the Pillar of Remembrance.

* * *

_

The Dark Beauty.

The Seductress.

The Blood Red Rose.

The Ice Queen.

The Red Sunset.

She had as many names as she did faces.

It was a simple fact that all who dealt with women would learn, in time. Women had many faces.

Joy.

Anger.

Sorrow.

These were only three, yet in the world of ninja there were none that knew all the faces a kunoichi would possess.

That reason was a simple one.

Should they see them all, then they were destined to die. It was an immutable fact of the ninja world.

She was called an uncommon beauty, and while she didn't ignore her looks she also didn't try and flaunt them. If she had to judge herself she would say she was a little too short in her mind, her hips a bit too wide, an unruly head of hair that refused to be tamed and bizarre eyes that, in the right lighting, would scare even herself.

There were few that would agree.

Kurenai Yuuhi was her name, and for once, she was having a good day.

Very few men had approached her, many of the civilian girls in the village were being a bit nicer for some unknown reason, she just got her first genin team, and there hadn't been a single sign of Asuma all day. Even Anko, her best friend, had been in an uncommonly good mood, something about having a new 'toy' to play with.

That always made her shudder. Ever since her problems with her former sensei she was a bit too quick to cut, but at her core was still the same, fun loving girl she had always been. It was just a pity that so few others could see it. Most seemed to think that she was a promiscuous woman due to her style of dress and panache for flirtatious behavior. Ludicrous. With that look she ensured that only a certain kind of man would approach her.

A kind that she could easily turn away, or if they persisted, she wouldn't feel bad about hurting.

As much as the fun loving girl still lived within her, she knew that her pain ran deeper than most could understand. The only one, she imagined, that may be able to understand her was oddly enough her new student.

One Naruto Uzumaki.

One more reason she was glad that she had gotten him on her team, with the joint training she had in mind for her little minions she was hoping that they, or at least he, may forge a bond not unlike what she held with the woman.

Anything to get her to take someone else to that blasted dango stand…

Anyone that really knew her knew that she preferred fish, spicy fish at that, so _why_ would the woman always take her to get those blasted little dumplings?

Shaking herself from her mild rant she pressed on, while she knew she would be on time for the meeting a part of her always preferred to be a little early, a tick picked up from her own jonin sensei long ago. Sparing a nod to the two ANBU at the gate she made her way up the spiraling tower and to the Hokage's office, pausing at the door for a moment as her nose wrinkled.

Asuma.

Making a quick hand sign she shunted chakra to anywhere _but_ her nose, briefly feeling lightheaded as her ears started picking up the mumbling through the door, her eyes stinging slightly and fighting the urge to re-adjust her clothing, the slight pinch of her bra standing out all the more with that extra bit of energy running through her.

Knocking twice she waited a moment before hearing the rather comforting voice of her Hokage before entering and giving the older of the Sarutobi's a smile. She didn't hate Asuma by any means, but the man needed to learn how to take a hint, if he was smoking, she wasn't going to give him the time of day. It wasn't like his father's tobacco, that she could honestly say she rather liked. The sweet, often cherry flavored, off-blue smoke was something that was almost pleasant for her. However Asuma tended to prefer the raw tobacco from Ame, the rather industrial village had those pollutants seep into their leaf and it was something you could smell and taste in the air.

Something he would never take into account, she had done everything short of yanking the pack out of his vest and incinerating it to get the man to take the hint.

Men.

"Kurneai-san, punctual as always, I hope the day finds you well."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Smirking slightly the elderly leader waved her off somewhat, "Now, Now, the meeting hasn't started yet, no need to be overly formal right now. You could take a lesson from your friend, I am a grandfather, and hope to get back to doing that properly here in a few years."

That made a small smile form across perfectly painted lips. "As you wish. If I may, why were we all called here today?"

He absently pulled his pipe from his desk, beginning to fill it as he considered his answer, "Officially, I'm just handing out the files on your genin for tomorrow's selection. Unofficially I need to speak to you, Anko-chan, Ibiki-kun and Iruka-kun about what happened three nights ago."

She gave a silent nod as she watched Asuma with her peripheral, refusing to let the man think she was eyeing him. "Sooo….Kurenai-san…"

'Oh please no…not in front of the Hokage…'

"What do you think of your team?"

She had to bite her tongue to keep from sighing in relief. "I believe they possess remarkable potential. What about yours?"

Idly he pulled a cigarette from his vest, the pronounced 'ting' of his lighter echoing through the office before flicking the striker a few times as he considered his response. "I'm currently going to be heading up the next generation of one of our more famous ninja trios, honestly, I can't complain. Though I'm going to have to rely on their clans quite a bit…But you, you've got a weapon freak, a Hyuuga, and the outcast. All three I think should have been last picks, but you, you had the first choice, why pick them? Why not the Uchiha, the Haruno or the Yamanaka?"

She ground her teeth slightly as she moved closer to the Hokage, the smoke already grating on her, though the apparent lack of faith from her fellow jonin may have played a bigger part in that, "My team, Asuma, is of little concern to you, though I suppose I'll humor you. I chose the two most promising kunoichi in the class, something I know you understand, as well as a boy that I believe was overlooked in the school due to a situation beyond his control, you saw what I did, making twenty-three clones like that is almost unheard of for a genin, if I can hone that skill into wide range genjutsu then he will be a force to be reckoned with. Hinata has perfect control, can be an expert tracker, and is already showing a skill for medicine. Tenten looks up to one of the sanin and is stopping at nothing to get to her level, trust me; my team is going to be a powerhouse when I'm finished with them."

Both Sarutobi were doing their best not to shrink away from brunette, they didn't realize how fiery she could be when pressed.

"Come now Kurenai-san, I'm sure my son wasn't trying to be insulting, I happen to agree that these three have great potential. Young Anko will be assisting in your training, yes?"

She nodded, "She's still officially not allowed to take a team, yet still desires to teach, so I offered a hand, and with the limited number of nuke-nin coming in I thought it better to keep her busy. A bored Anko is an…interesting Anko."

"Ooohhhh….Kurenai-chan…talking about me behind my back again…."

She froze at the purring voice, two hands snaking around her midsection to lightly rub her belly as hot breath washed over her ear.

Her yelp was not terribly dignified.

Though the laughter from the two men didn't help.

With a rough clearing of her throat she pinched one of Anko's hands _hard_, causing the woman to squeak and pull away, "Anko, behave!"

She grumbled a bit before dancing out of reach of her friend and, pausing only long enough to get the ever so slight nod from the Hokage, snatched the three files from the desk that bore the snapshots of her team. "So these are the little monsters we get to play with, eh Nai-chan?" She got a nod before she started to leaf through them, her whole being seeming to shift and take on a more professional feel. Gone was the somewhat teasing cock to her hip, no more were her eyes sparking with mirth, her jaw set and her lips thin as she slipped into 'mission mode', her odd pale brown eyes dancing over the papers as she seemed to go back to other files time and again. "Wow…at first glance these seem terrible Red…but you know I see a lot of potential here…"

Kurenai couldn't hide her smirk anymore than the Hokage while Asuma was starting to wonder if he had missed something. "So what are your thoughts?"

She gnawed on her lip for a time before smirking, "It's almost a perfect balance, not overspecialized, and not weak in any one area. The blond will be the heavy hitter from the looks of it, the Hyuuga has almost perfect chakra control and decent reserves thanks to her fighting style and can be a melee beast if we break her out of that shell, and Buns here, with a little…coaching, could get as good as me at extracting information. I'd say a perfect deep recon, capture/retrieval or assassination team." Kurenai gave a curt nod, oh yes; she had hit the nail on the head. "Although…it says here you're wanting to turn the blond into a genjutsu user? Why?"

"Primarily due to the fact that he has such remarkable control, despite having such massive reserves. With that kind of power he may even be able to develop a genjutsu that could fool the sharingan!"

Anko let out a low whistle, the look in her eyes showing just how quick her mind was working, "I'll be damned…assuming he could increase the power _and_ maintain control…and that's a big 'if', he could convince the body that the injuries or the setting was real…he could actually manage to kill if he does this right."

"My thoughts exactly."

"You're not planning on trying to get him to use…it…are you?"

Anko looked to the Hokage like he was covered in something foul. "You, of all people, ask me _that!"_ The elderly leader flinched at the pain in her voice; the very idea of using power from another was sickening to her, he knew as much, but really, who wouldn't feel that way if they had been through what she had.

"Forgive me Anko-chan; there are times that even a professor can be absentminded…" A soft knock echoed through the room before he called for the person to enter. Quickly two men entered the room, one a towering man seemingly made of a scowl, the head of the interrogation unit, behind him, wheeling himself into the room, was Iruka, the man moving more than a little gingerly thanks to the apparent wrappings on his chest.

"Lord Hokage."

"Hokage-sama."

"Ah, now that the main players are here, we can begin. Iruka-kun, first I would like to say I'm sorry to call you here from your rest, you must in a great deal of pain."

He gave a weak smile, looking far to pale for a man of his age, "N-Nonsense, Hokage-sama, I live to serve."

He gave him a small smile, "Very well. Now then, the main reason I've called you all here to discuss the events that had transpired that night. As some in this room are aware, Naruto has become aware of his burden."

That caused a few eyes to widen.

"M-My Lord, what will become of him, what was his reaction?"

"Will we still be allowed to train him?"

"Did he flee the village?"

The elderly leader once more raised his hands, attempting to calm his son, and the boy's sensei-to-be. "Easy. Apparently after the revelation something _had_ happened, you all felt the chakra spike from the forest I presume?" They nodded, "Good. It would seem that when Naruto found out he, through rather…selective means from Mizuki, was in severe emotional distress. After a last reassurance from Iruka before he succumbs to his injuries Naruto apparently was able to subdue Mizuki with, thus far, unknown means. Ibiki-san?" The scared special-jonin drew up to his full height before nodding.

"Yes, Lord Hokage. Naruto, upon delivering Iruka to the hospital for damage to his ribs that had resulted in a punctured lung, came before the Hokage and reported that he had engaged Mizuki with the help of the aforementioned chunin and, upon seeing Iruka seemingly 'die', in the boy's words, coupled with the revelation of the fox, had 'snapped' and beat Mizuki into submission with a found branch. However, the evidence does not support this statement."

"Explain."

Nodding once more to his leader he produced a few files and began to pass it around the group, the Hokage having a personal copy, "As it can be seen from his injuries, he has indeed been bludgeoned, however, you can see from the bruising that it seems to have been an object with clearly defined edges."

Riffling through a few pictures Anko had to fight back her grin, someone had seriously worked the man over, and it was clear that something a lot heavier than a branch had done this, "What did Mizuki say?"

Her boss just shook his head, "That's the problem, from what we can tell he's gone completely insane, he insists that _Naruto_ somehow had summoned the _dead_ to fight for him, before they beat him into submission. Even said the kid had a crown."

That caused a few to chuckle, "It's possible he found an iron rod, or a dull sword out there, and in his anger just doesn't remember."

Again he shook his head, "No, we have scoured that area; take a note of the scene photos. Whatever happened there, it was big. Even if the kid had somehow tapped into _his_ power, it would have been different. The fox's chakra, naturally, is destructive, but it doesn't cut, it _rends._ No, whatever happened there, it was done with an edged weapon or weapons. I have requested some of the local swordsmen and blacksmiths investigate the area and report back the nature of the weapon. I will say this, I've never seen a cut that clean before on a tree, and if it was a weapon, why not just kill Mizuki?"

The Hokage just sat there for a time, his eyes closed, before letting out a sigh, "It's clear that there is something new in the village, be it an unknown ninja, a new technique, or a weapon that has yet to be revealed. There is also a matter of some of the civilian and retired ninja in the village disappearing since that night. Thus far we have lost four such people. Now normally, with the graduation having just occurred, this would not be too much of a problem, as many that did not pass would be relocating to one of the surrounding civilian villages. However, it's the condition they were found in that's alarming. Ibiki."

"Yes. It seems that those that were found dead had every scrap of chakra drained from their system. There is one such ninja in the village that could accomplish such a deed, a genin named Akadoo Yoroi; however, his location is accounted for at the apparent time of the deaths. Either training with his teammates at the time or at his part time job at aquifers."

Kurenai arched an eyebrow at that; such a technique would be powerful indeed for anyone, but a _genin_ able to do such a thing? "This boy and his teammates, I don't recall them graduating…who's their sensei?"

"The group's sensei, one Aoi Rokushoo, became a missing nin after the theft of the Raijin no Ken six years ago. Since then they have been passed to what jonin have been available. The team's leader, Kabuto Yakushi, is the adoptive son of the head of the hospital and is an accomplished medic in his own right, helping to train many of our up and coming nurses."

"They've been genin for six years, yet have such accomplished skills…and their sensei is a missing nin? And the council calls me a security risk!"

While most just ignored the violet haired woman's rant, Hiruzen's mind was busy working, Anko had a point, with a gesture unseen by the gathered ninja he made a sign to the room's hidden black ops. and sent a few ninja to keep an eye on the group, "Regardless. As Ibiki-san has said, he has an alibi, therefore, in addition to the Mizuki incident we must keep watch for those that may be new in town or possess exotic items. Kurenai, your team possesses a young woman that is known to have great interest in weapons, try and ask her, as subtly as you can, about what could do such a thing."

"My Lord, if I may make a suggestion. Of this generation of genin only Naruto has knowledge of what happened that night, and more specifically, where. I suggest that perhaps we set up this new…clearing, as a training ground. My team can meet there and as an impromptu quiz I can ask Tenten what weapon could make such a mark."

After a long moment he gave a slow nod, "Agreed, however, make sure that when you do Naruto is not nearby, if he does know something he may try and influence her answer."

"My Lord?"

He paused to start refilling his pipe, "As much as I want to trust Naruto in this, all my attempts over the last few years to get close to him have come up short. I fear that his loyalty to the village may be…lax."

That caused several wide eyes, Iruka the only one that dared break the silence, "L-Lord Hokage, surely you're not suggesting that _Naruto_, the one who's dream it is to be Hokage, could be a _traitor!_"

His features hardened, sharply reminding them all exactly who he was, not the kindly grandfather, but The Fire Shadow, and God of Shinobi, "Iruka-san, as much as I want to believe in Naruto, my first priority is to the village, and if he has become a threat to the people I am obligated to find out just how great it may become. You know as well as I do that he does not view me, or even you, in the same light that he once did, becoming increasingly distant to us a-"

Anko's scowl seemed a sharp counterpoint in the room, cooling where the Hokage's had been heating, "He's a _teenager_ for Kami's sake! We all pull away from our parents growing up, I mean come on! You really think that that little ball of fuzz that used to spy on Nai-chan and I on the way to the academy is plotting all our deaths!"

Before her tirade could grow any further there was a massive spike in chakra in the room, silencing all involved as they were crushed by the weight of the anger it held, "**_ENOUGH!_** Mitarashi-san, I know that you see this boy as a parallel to yourself in some ways, but the fact of the matter is that even using the crystal ball I cannot track him at all times. Either he, or some outside source is blocking our scrying attempts, add to that that he keeps loosing the tails that we put on him and _yes_, I have to ask myself that!"

"So…you were having him followed, for how long? You at least had the courtesy of telling me. For a little kid like him I'd bet that he just got paranoid as all hell and just started running and hiding as a reflex. You know what this place is like. At the best they ignore him!"

"Mitarashi your dismissed!"

"Bu-"

"**_DISMISSED!_**"

She snapped a hasty salute before turning on her heel and leaving a group of stunned watchers. Some couldn't believe how she had reacted, but for two, they were shocked that the Hokage had thought so little of the boy, them wondering what his father may say if he was still there.

Unknown to them all, one old man was wondering just how true her words had been.

* * *

The last three days had been unique for Naruto.

Why, you may ask, was it just these three days that would stand out? That was simple; he himself hadn't so much as seen the sun once in all that time, something of a rarity of the blond.

For you see, when Naruto had finally chanced looking up from his rage fueled moment he had been shocked to see he was surrounded by withered husks of what looked to be the very people who had once lived in his people's past, those that looked to have stepped out of the walls themselves, though they had aged horribly.

His gaze had drifted to each face in turn, the cracked features, the crumbling bandages, all surrounded by the faded splendor of what they once were. Each were knelt around the vacant throne seeming to wait for him to finally acknowledge them.

With a hollow voice, one that seemed almost as old as they were he spoke, "You…who are you…"

The first, this one seemingly once dressed more magnificently, a tarnished, yet still quite impressive headdress of turquoise and gold, his robes tattered and falling from his body even as he tried to maintain his regal form. A rasping hiss, a small cone of dust married with flakes falling from lips long devoid of warmth, "My Liege…"

"W-what?"

"Sire…what is your will?"

"My…Will?"

"We have awoken by your will. What are your orders?"

Naruto stared at the withered man for a long moment, after a time the figure shifting slightly; even now Naruto could feel the faint weight of his crown, tendrils of knowledge snaking their way into his mind. "Are you and the guards the extent of what lies here?"

Naruto now learned that the dead could indeed laugh. "My Liege, if we may, we can show you."

For the next three days, though he was ignorant of the passage of that time, he was lead ever deeper into the twisting tomb, rooms long sealed or hidden now open. The massive figures in the hall that he had once thought were mere depictions of gods were now alive, each saluting him as they passed, massive blades and stone arms making a dull crash as they slammed into their chests in a great 'X'. The training halls that he had sweated in so much were now filled with rank upon rank of warriors. Each were not as well equipped as the guards that had come to his aid, some part of him knowing that these had served as his true soldiers, those that made the backbone of his armies.

That gave him pause, when had he ever had an army?

Such thoughts were banished as he watched them pick up the aged weapons and armors, and almost lovingly they began to polish, sharpen and mend all they put their stripped hands on. Deeper still they moved, passing massive doors that, when asked, he was told contained the charnel pits where his legions had been buried, others were the royal treasure rooms, still more were the armories meant for the Kings, Queens, and of course, the priests.

One of these treasuries had been something Naruto couldn't help but stop at, something telling him, demanding him, to enter. Despite the protests of those around him he cast the doors wide and strode in, his posture befitting a King.

There, on an alter before him, was a great golden staff.

The thing was thick, looking almost like a quarterstaff in some ways, thought at the head of the staff was a massive carrion bird, it's wings held aloft and showing that the feathers tips were brought to a razor edge, the birds eyes made of rubies, his beak forged of tapering crimson gold, giving the appearance of it having recently fed. The length of the shaft textured with feather upon feather.

"Priest…what is your name?"

"Phe'tep, my Liege, the forty-eighth high priest of the Deshret, and the teacher of High Priestess Zandri."

Naruto paled, "Z-Zandri! Where is she? Is she here?"

"No Sire. Her place is elsewhere."

He deflated a bit, "I-I see…what of this staff then, I feel…drawn to it…"

"That, my King, is the staff of the Sky Lord, Alkhazzar the First; he was the first to begin to revere the great carrion of the eastern oasis of Ah'nai. Since then we have made it a point to entomb several with each King, Queen and priest. These birds are holy, as they would cleanse the battlefields of the dead, preventing sickness and the fouling of the water."

"I've been meaning to ask you…you don't seem alarmed that you are…well…alive again…"

Again, the priests gave dark chorus chuckles, causing another blast of dust and dried flesh, "You would naturally be curious my young King, but it has long been known to the people that when we were needed once more that a King would call on our aid. Though we all prayed for such things to be unnecessary, we knew the day might come that we would be called away from paradise. Our allegiance is timeless, and we know that when the need passes that we will return to our sleep."

Naruto's head bowed low as he gave small acknowledgements to each priest in turn, he was a bit comical to see a dead man surprised, "For my part in this I am sorry to have brought you back, to be honest, it was unintentional, I was just so mad…I guess I lashed out without realizing, please, understand, though I may be King in your mind, in mine, I am lower than you…I raised myself according to the reliefs, nothing more than a common soldier…now I-"

"Sire, please, whether it be by prophesy, choice or victory, you are our King, and we will serve loyally. You bear the crown, you would be unable to if you were anything _but_ our Lord." Without missing a beat the gathered priests, thirteen in all, dropped smoothly to a knee, something that didn't seem possible with their aged bodies, before crossing their arms before their chests, a sign of bondage and servitude to the King, "What is your command?"

Giving a small smile Naruto nodded and made a small gesture for them to stand, "Tell me more of this staff."

"Sire, this staff is a symbol of leadership of Alkhazzar but also served as a powerful weapon. Its blade was said to be able to cleave a sea of sand in but a single sweep, and the gaze of the great carrion would smite his foes with the raw, untamed heat of the desert. It is a formidable weapon."

"I see…most impressive, and what of the drawbacks?"

"As you can see my Lord, it is quite large, and shines brightly in the sun, a fine thing for troops to rally behind, but for a single warrior, without shield, chariot or steed, it can be a glaring beacon to draw foes to you. Alkhazzar's son used such a thing to lure his enemies into traps, though that lead to his demise."

Naruto gave a small smile as his eyes danced over the simple, yet elegant weapon, his hand already moving to grasp it, when suddenly, gnarled, dried fingers locked around his wrist, "My Liege, forgive me for overstepping my bounds and daring to lay a hand on you, but this staff is one that you must not treat lightly, it has killed any outside of Alkhazzar's line that has dared to touch it."

Naruto gave the priest a reassuring smile, "Then I shall be the first, as I said Phe'tep, I was drawn here, I do not think the staff will harm me."

"Bu-"

"I appreciate your concern for me, but this is something I will need to find Megami-chan's destroyer, and be an effective ruler to you all. Please, trust me. If I am to be a good leader, a good servant to you all, I need to be as strong as I possibly can."

Another first, a dead man looked scandalized!

"SIRE! You are our Lord! _We _are _your_ servants, soldiers, _slaves_! You canno-"

"Phe'tep…this crown has shown me many things, it showed me the rich history of our people, our culture, our faith and traditions, and yes, while I may lead, should you not follow, not pledge to listen, to serve, then all this crown is, is a fancy hat. Nothing more. No, a King is nothing without his people. While you all may only be here for a time, you are all infinitely more experienced in the powers that return life to this place, and by your suggestions then I will be more effective in battle, commerce, building and diplomacy. Without you all, I just have mindless soldiers. But if you're with me, and I listen, then we will have a force that will make the very Gods envious of our splendor!"

While the sight was lost on him, several of those surrounding him seemed to stand a little straighter, their features losing some of their cracked age as his power pulsed and flowed through the temple.

The eyes of the staff flashed.

"My Lord…If-If you feel this way, why don't you listen to my warning? The staff-"

"As I said, _it called_, what kind of leader would I be if I didn't listen?" With that his hand extended.

The tomb shook.

* * *

For Anko her day had been, largely, one of utter and complete shit.

First she gets into a fight with her surrogate grandfather over a boy she only ever saw in passing, then the dango stand on the way to her home was closed, the little paper sign just stating 'cold', then she had run across one of the little annoyances from the bar that never seemed to be able to take a hint.

Really, she had decided to be nice _once_ and buy a guy a drink after his sob story over losing a girl, now he wouldn't leave her alone!

Thanking the fact that they didn't teach the Body Flicker technique until you made special jonin she was able to beat a hasty retreat. Though it was one of the last places that she normally wanted to end up at.

A cemetery.

Though it wasn't so much the plot of land, what it meant or what it contained, it was the fact that her intended perch had suddenly shaken violently, that coupled with the seal on her neck attempting to flare with the use of her chakra and the general chaos of trying to reorient yourself when you are coming back from such a jutsu and the results were less than pleasant.

A widening of eyes, a sudden sense of vertigo.

A sudden pain in her forehead, and the humiliation of being face down, ass up, for all to see.

One more good thing about cemeteries, there were never very many people in them, unless there was a funeral that day, and a funeral is something this place hadn't seen in a hundred years. She quickly rolled over and sprang to her feet before looking about. The place was just as desolate as when she had first come here, years ago, when she had gotten curious and followed the little blond boy she had seen running through a back alley, and the way he had changed as the years passed.

She was no fool, she knew exactly why Kurenai had requested her help on the team, she knew how the boy had been ignored over the years, always just a hair's breadth from the violence that the populace could exact on him, so much like her, in a way, that it was scary.

Still, to choose to live in a tomb rather than an apartment, even if you knew that place had been watched, was a bit extreme. Still, she couldn't deny that it had been, apparently, a good change for him, if his looks and skills were anything to go by.

While she had been curious, ungodly so, as to what was inside she hesitated, she had seen the traps he had put at the entrance, and if her time in T&I had taught her anything is that the simple traps were the ones you spotted, it was the ones deep inside that only trackers and field engineers could spot that would end you, so using a blind Shunshin inside the structure was a no-no.

The strangest thing about the whole situation however, hadn't been the fact that she would watch the boy like this, it was the fact that after her…event…with her sensei, that these odd little excursions, the memories of this place, was all that she could hold onto.

If it had to deal with the blond then she could remember it, almost with perfect clarity. She didn't have her mother's face, but she could remember him covered in dust leaving the tomb, then releasing the chakra and letting it fall to the ground. She couldn't remember childhood friends unless she had spotted him when they were out an about, it's one reason that she insisted on being so close to Kurenai instead of Yugao, despite her insistence that they had been closer than she and Kurenai had ever been.

The boy that caught rabbits, the one that would drag a bolt of cloth into those shadowed depths, make tools of stone.

Train until he bled.

And more than anything, suffered in silence.

The death of the matron of the little orphanage that he and Tenten had once stayed in had happened the same year that Orochimaru had betrayed the village, the same year that she had been branded.

The same year that they both had changed.

The blond ball of joy and sunshine had become quiet and serious, and her, she had turned inward and tuned out all who she couldn't remember, save the Hokage.

She began to walk alone, just like Naruto.

So of course Kurenai had made a big stink about her helping in the training, and she, in turn, saw it as an opportunity to force Kurenai into buying her all the dango she wanted.

Win win.

Still, in all the years that she had been in the village she had never felt a quake like that, in all the time she had spent following the little boy, watching how he grew, she had never felt that kind of power come from him, or this place.

Now she was intrigued, and an Anko who was in such a state could be a dangerous thing indeed.


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

Disclaimer: Yes, once more, characters belong to their creators.

AN: Part two of three ^_^ To one reviewer, Evilfrog1, you have your PM's set to off, so I couldn't answer properly, the time between the first update and this series was less the time spent in the chapter (Though that did take a while) and more the fact I was pulled away by other stories and helping folk IRL and on the site ^_^

Also, make sure to check out LoPe21's first fic, he just dinged 100 reviews and it's just heating up ^_^ Lots of fun there.

Lastly, a note, Naruto will seem cold and dickish here. I know that, but considering who, for him, was 'killed' I think it's justifiable, and that will change in time.

* * *

To Live Forever

Chapter 3: Introductions

* * *

_So it is said of the Deshret,_  
_The first great empire of the people,_  
_That it did endure the horror of The Great Sundering,_  
_That it did thrive through The Withering,_

_- Translated from the hieroglyphics at the Pillar of Remembrance._

* * *

Finally it was the day Iruka had been waiting for, finally, after all these years it would be over!

Sasuke Uchiha would be gone!

The only things that had bothered him more in his life as a ninja could be counted on one hand. One, the fox's attack and the subsequent death of his parents. Two, the death of his teammate and crush Atsuko during his first chunin exam. Third, Naruto's change from the bright spot of his day into driven individual he was these days. Fourth, and lastly, the fact his best friend, and last teammate, had tried to kill him.

Beyond those moments, and certainly not as bad by comparison, was the Uchiha prodigy of the class.

He had to fight back the urge to snort, _'Prodigy…what a joke, he can't even activate his sharingan…what kind of shit is the council trying to push on us…Hinata isn't considered such a thing, and she has access to her bloodline already, not to mention that she could best him in almost every sparing match.'_

It had been one of the things that had irked the last Uchiha to no end, but the fact that he had cared more about ninjutsu had tempered things slightly, still, all the boy ever did was brood his schooling away, even before he had lost his family, he had been obsessed with catching up to and surpassing his brother. Now it had just evolved into a desire to kill him.

It was all so tiring, and the most frustrating thing had been the fact that there really had been people that could have bested him in every way should they have simply have applied themselves. Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, Naruto, and Tenten. Hell, if they had just gotten over their fanaticism then some of his fan girls could have done the same. He would be the first to admit that being able to pull off the fireball technique at his age was most impressive, but one jutsu does not make a shinobi. Even the Fourth, famed for the flying thunder god technique, was known for more than that.

Still, the papers were processed, damage done. The boy's ego would inflate some, maybe knocking him out of his brooding state, and beyond that he had been hand chosen by Hitake Kakashi, arguably the most famous ninja currently in the village. The boy would, or at least should, be thrilled.

Taking one last deep breath, the last he would have to do for this class he straightened his shoulders, adjusted his file, and slid open the door.

Only to be met with bedlam.

There, standing before him seemingly trying to get up the stairs to a seat, was a truly strange figure. He seemed to be wearing the same basic outfit as Naruto, however, this person had on a strangely feminine mask, a marble looking thing that seemed to have been stained by rivers of tears down it's cheeks. In the man's right hand was a massive golden staff, the thing giving the appearance of royalty, one apparently connected with birds. Lastly, in the man's left hand, or rather on it, was a long golden armlet, the thing stretching from his elbow, across the top of his hand, to extend down his pointer and middle finger almost a full two feet past the ends of the digits, making them look like vicious claws, creating both a shield and a weapon in one. The man turned slightly, looking over his shoulder to regard Iruka for a moment before he spoke.

"Iruka-sensei, it is good to see you up and about again, if you would, could you deal with those that block my path?"

"Naruto?" He gave a slight nod, "W-what's with the mask?' A part of him was hoping it was a prank, that some part of the boy was coming back, 'And all of you, why are you trying to stop him?"

Indeed, it had been a surprising group standing before the teen, it had appeared to be most of Sasuke's fan club was there on the stairs, but the thing that really surprised him, was that Tenten was the one at the forefront of the group, and behind the blond had been Kiba of all people, his hands curved into claws and poised to strike.

Naruto calmly raised his clawed hand and touched 'his' cheek, "This mask is of my Goddess Iruka-sensei, I wear it to honor her. Now, if you would tell these people to take their seats, or at least allow me to pass, I would be most appreciative."

That seemed to throw most of the class for a loop, Naruto, their Naruto, had _religion_!

"A-Alright everyone, take your seats, and we can get started."

"B-But Sensei! He doesn't smell right! That can't be Naruto!"

That caused several eyebrows to shoot up, when it came to such things, Kiba was infallible, unseen by the group Iruka slowly slipped into a fighting stance, most of the classes' attention focused on Naruto, even the Uchiha was staring at him with suspicion. "I see…Shino? Hinata? You are two of the best trackers in your class aside from Kiba, what say you?"

"Sensei, his chakra tastes no different to my insects, though it feels…older…stale…"

Hinata made a quick hand sign, not bothering to turn her head, "Byakugan."

Her body stiffened, then she let out a keening wail, causing most of the class to take a step, or in some cases a scoot, away from Naruto, others seemed ready to strike, before Hinata slumped forward slightly, her bloodline deactivating, Iruka was by her side in a moment, a kunai in hand as his eyes darted from the stunned girl to the teen that stood a short distance away, "Hinata! What's wrong!"

"N-Naruto-san…hi-his chakra…it's exploding out of him, like he can't contain it…"

"But it _is_ Naruto, isn't it?" She gave a shaky nod, "Kiba, how does he smell different?"

"He…He smells…"

"Kiba."

"He smells like the dead!" That, if anything, made the class move further away.

"That was because I was in a tomb, Kiba-san."

"You would have had to have spent _days_ in one to smell like that!"

Cold blue eyes focused on the slightly feral teen, causing him to take a quick step back even as his hands flexed slightly, cracking the knuckles, "Because I _was_ in one for days, since our graduation I've been in prayer. Now, _remove yourself from my sight!_"

The class shivered, his chakra flowed, and the eyes of his staff flickered.

For one Hinata Hyuuga, who had triggered her bloodline once more, seeking to see just how much chakra was flowing through him, gasped, the sound swallowed by the collective sound of the class, for her eyes had seen, just for a second, the shaded image of an elaborate crown.

And sunken, withered flesh.

"Kiba! Stand down, _now_, Naruto, control yourself!"

At once Naruto snapped a quick salute, the staff making a dull thud, as though he bore armor under his cloak, then turned to move up the stairs only for Tenten to stop him once more, he sent her another of his cold stares, though his body language was of one who was just tired of it all, "What do you require of me, Tenten-san?"

Tenten crossed her arms over her modest bust, "I want an answer to my question, where did you get that claw?"

"That is none of your concern."

Her eyes turned pleading, "Come on, you can tell me! What about all good times we had?"

His once relaxed posture suddenly turned ridged, his form regal, almost superior air surrounding him in an instant, "What 'good times'? You heeded the warnings of the orphanage staff and stayed away from me, you, at their…_suggestion_, didn't attend the matron's funeral, and then never once tried to visit me. I owe you nothing. Now, I'm attempting to take a seat…"

The girl flinched as though she had been struck, and quickly moved to an aisle seat, her eyes downcast and her form wilted. Naruto didn't spare her a glance, just moved to his seat and sat there, looking almost like he was on a throne.

Iruka looked at the two in mild surprise, he knew the two didn't really talk much, but that was more than a little cold, even for Naruto. Still, he cleared his throat before pulling the first file. "Alright class, from this day forth…

* * *

Two people flinched as the last only seemed to narrow his eyes.

'_I'm with him?'_

'_I'm with Naruto-san?'_

'_Tenten, and the Hyuuga…interesting…'_

"Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi."

That made the blond smile, unknown to them all, _'So the Hokage had allowed it, at least that's one person I think I can deal with.'_

'_A woman! Excellent! No chance she'll favor the boy over us!'_

'_Kurenai-sensei, the Genjutsu Mistress of the village…I fear I won't fit in that well here…'_

The three were broken from their thoughts as a group of adults began to enter the room, the blond in the back of the class standing the second he spotted the white bandages, "Team Eight, you're with me." _'Is that…Naruto? What the hell happened to him?' _The way that Tenten shied away from the male member of their team was not lost on her, but from their file she hadn't seen anything that would hint at a dislike…she gave a mental shrug and attributed it to the sudden change in the blond as they exited the school and began to make their way down the busy main street of the village, the path that connected the main gates with the chunin stadium. As they moved down the street the looks and whispers that Naruto was receiving were not lost on them, none of the villagers understood just who this person was, but with the feminine mask, a hidden from thanks to his cloak, and the gold he bore they seemed to think it was another woman, causing glares from some and admiring stares from others.

Some commented on the gold, either it being gaudy, the person having a lot of money, or others wondering if she was seeing someone.

More commented on the mask, wondering if she was disfigured, or if she was just protecting her features.

The three women of the group were trying their best to bite back their laughter, the male didn't seem to even notice, only now and again flicking the long claws against one another, making a distinct tone echo through the streets.

"Sensei, where are we headed?"

"Were going to a dango shop to meet up with our last member, an assistant I've arranged for."

"Anko-san."

That caused three sets of eyes to lock on him, "How do you know Anko-chan?"

"I believe you already know Kurenai-sensei, not to be disrespectful, but please do not insult me by thinking otherwise."

Crimson eyes narrowed, "Humor me."

He let out a tired sigh, "You both were well aware that I watched you when I was young, and after the traitor left Anko-san seemed almost obsessed with me for reasons I cannot fathom. To this day she will follow me, hide around my home, though I am happy to note that she has not made any attempts, to my knowledge, to enter. Though right now I need to confirm things with her about her location several nights ago…"

Tenten seemed to slip into a state of unease at the idea of them knowing Naruto already. Something that, in her mind, could lead to favoritism. "Oh? And why's that?"

His head tilted slightly, a sad looking bow even as his shoulders slumped slightly, "Someone destroyed something precious to me, I intend to find them, find out why, and kill them."

Three feet falters slightly, "W-What will you do if she did do it?"

A cold sweat broke out across their bodies as icy blue eyes turned to them, "Then she will not leave the restaurant."

For her part, Kurenai looked scandalized, "You would _kill _a comrade!"

"If she did act against me, then she is no comrade, would you dispute that?"

The boy had a point, honor duals were not unheard of in the village, if a person was wronged, then they _did_ need a way to solve those issues without resulting to clan war or outright murder. Still, the idea of Anko of all people destroying something important to anyone aside from Orochimaru was almost unthinkable, unless it was someone she was…playing with. "I-I wouldn't argue with that, but I'll tell you now it wasn't Anko."

"Oh?"

"She got back from a mission only two days ago, and was given that time off to recover and replenish her supplies."

The teen gave a slight nod before returning his gaze forward, his regal stride taking over once more, "I see…still, you'll understand if I confirm what you're saying I trust?"

"You don't trust our sensei?"

While he didn't glare, he did stare at Hinata for a long moment, "Only a fool trusts a stranger blindly, Hinata-san."

"But you said you knew them."

"I _watched_ them Hinata-san, I thought they were pretty when I was young."

Kurenai gave a mischievous smirk, time to see if he was just playing at being mature, "Oh, you don't think we are attractive now?"

He didn't seem to fall for the bait however, "As I said, you're a stranger, and physical beauty is the most fleeting, and the easiest to fabricate. It's meaningless, useless gilding on a weapon."

Kurenai had to fight back a smile at that, a man after her own heart, though Tenten's snort was hardly ladylike, "Says the boy with a gold stick…"

She stiffened as those eyes locked on her once more, she had a feeling that if looks could kill that she would be a smoldering smudge on the ground right now, "You were touted as one of the greatest kunoichi of our generation Tenten-san, that is from Iruka-sensei's own lips, yet you judge something by appearance alone…something that can easily get you killed…you disappoint me Tenten. I wonder, did you join to be a warrior, or just to chase some pathetic bit of flesh like so many of your peers. You were held back once already, I wonder, how much of a distraction did that years 'rookie' provide, it was one Neji Hyuuga, was it not?"

That set the girls teeth to grinding, her face flushing, either from embarrassment or rage they couldn't say. The fact she had failed her graduation test was a very sensitive subject for her, she had been unable to pull off the henge properly due to new seals she had sewn into her clothing to hold additional weapons and it had cost her.

And she would never admit to having a massive crush on the stoic, fate-obsessed boy, not ever, "You arrogant prick…"

"Arrogance? Not at all, I'm making observations and asking questions, the fact that I am disappointed in my findings is simply a point I was making."

"_SHUT UP!"_

"As you wish."

That one caught her off guard, "Wha?"

He didn't answer, only pausing to get the door for the girls and his sensei before following them in. After a quick glance around Kurenai spotted her target and gestured for them to follow. As they neared the purple haired woman smirked, "Kurenai-chan! Meat! It's good to see you all."

"Anko."

"Meat?"

Her smirk turned into a leer, "Oh ya buns, your all meat, nice, tender, _meat_."

Two seemed to shudder at her almost hissing, yet somehow purring voice, though the masked one was unreadable. Instead he stepped forward and pulled the chairs our for the trio, surprising them further before accepting the gesture, three minds echoed the thoughts of this being a good/nice/attractive thing, and one thought nothing, as the boy seemed to hate her already in her mind, and was just going through the motions, for Naruto, he just calmly sat, his staff propped against his shoulder.

"Well then, now that were all settled, pick what you want to order and we'll do a round of introductions."

All involved nodded and set about their orders, some getting dango, some soup, though for one he ordered nothing, simply saying that he'd already eaten, something that they doubted by the way he kept glancing towards the door.

"Now then, let's get started, if you like, I'll go first, I am Kurenai Yuuhi, Jonin sensei to you all, my likes are spicy fish, sunsets, and trying new kinds of drinks. I dislike those that will judge on appearance and cake, there's just something about the texture…' She gave a little shudder, 'My hope is to turn you all, my first genin team, into a powerful group that will leave a lasting impression on the village. My dream for the future…I wouldn't mind to settle down and have a family one day, though that is far away at the moment."

The newly graduated students gave nods and smiles before all eyes turned to Anko, "What? I'm just the helper, you don't need to know about me."

"Anko…."

She let out an annoyed huff, "Fine…I'm Anko Mitarashi, special jonin and second in command of the T&I division. I like dango, sake, red bean soup, tea ceremonies, and my job,' Her smile was not comforting…'I really don't care for pricks that judge without getting to know you, spicy food, and a certain traitor of the village. Hopes and dreams…that's for me to know."

More nods before all eyes locked on Hinata, making her shift nervously, "M-My name is Hinata H-Hyuuga, I like cinnamon rolls, my little sister, and my cousin, and flower pressing. I dislike some of my family's practices and shellfish. My dream is to one day unite my family properly."

Kurenai gave something of a sad smile as did Tenten, though the others just nodded before facing the bun-haired kunoichi, who let out a sigh, "I'm Tenten, no surname, I like learning about new weapons and styles, Tsunade-sama, fortune telling, and dumplings,' That made Anko perk up, and Kurenai smirk, 'I dislike pickled plums, those that look down on women and think their weak, and I'm _really_ starting to dislike _him!_' Naruto didn't respond, 'My dream is to one day meet Tsunade-sama, and if I'm lucky, train under her!"

More smiles and nods, then came Naruto, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, I like studying history, learning of my adoptive people and training, I dislike those that judge others without knowing them, and I'm currently hunting a person or a group who has wronged me and mine. My dream, to right that wrong, and be an effective leader."

Anko's grin turned almost feral even as the others looked confused at some of that, "Oh, so the big strong man is going to lead us? Going for Hokage eh?"

"Gender has nothing to do with it, and if I must be Hokage then I shall, though that's not the only option."

That caused a few raised eyebrows, "Your saying you would leave the village!"

He just gave Anko a neutral look, "Tell me, Anko-sensei, if you live in a place that would deny you your dreams, wouldn't you leave? Also, before you all get worried about what I have said, I know that I can't be a true ninja yet, if it were this easy to become a ninja then our ranks wouldn't be as thin as they are, and the mortality rate would be _much_ higher."

"Why would you assume that?"

"Simple, if all those among Sasuke or Neji's fan girls were truly made ninja then I would expect there to be a marked increase in the number of funerals in this village, which is not the case.' Only one nodded, as Kurenai and Anko didn't know much about the situation, though the mumbled 'sexist bastard' was picked up, and much to her cringe was answered, 'You think me in the wrong Tenten-san? You're telling me that if some of those girls went up against even something as weak as bandits that they would survive? I think they would kill maybe one, then freeze when they realized what they did, then would be captured, raped and murdered. If it was a missing nin, or a rival village, even more would fall, and give up potentially vital information before meeting the same fate, assuming they don't have a bloodline, then they would be…kept…"

That did silence her, she had to admit, that he was right, and it wasn't just the girls, there had been a few boys that had joined just for the chance of catching a girl's eye, that hadn't ended well… "You have a point, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong."

"Nor does it mean you're right. So, when is our next test?"

"Kurenai-chan?"

"Yes, Anko-chan?"

"I think I'm going to enjoy this team."

* * *

It had taken the group several long hours before they were done with the initial meeting, something that annoyed Naruto to no end, as one of three things was constantly happening; either Tenten would be shooting him glares, Hinata constantly staring at him like he was some great mystery, or Anko would be trying to just be as close to him as humanly possible, including one moment, after the sake started flowing, of trying to 'accidently' drop into his lap.

Though the worst was when Anko had tried to take off his mask, that resulted in his current walk home, and a good bit of pain for Anko. Pain that wasn't his fault, and that he did feel bad for. The buzzed kunoichi had made a grab of the mask and, much to everyone's shock, a black blur had lashed out from under his cloak and stabbed her hand, at her pained yelp, and ripping off of the cloak, they had been shocked at what they found.

Naruto's normal clothing was buried under a thick layer of armor, the whole of the breastplate formed out of thick, crimson looking gold, precious stones, and carvings, the majority of them showing similar birds to that found on the staff, armor the likes of which they had never seen before. Most of the upper chest looked as though someone had made a great circle of these feather like plates, then just draped it over his shoulders, his head through the 'doughnut hole', as the interrogator had called it. From there down it was a collection of my stylized plates that formed a kind of coat, ending at a skirt of sorts that went to his lower thigh, just above his knee, that was met with greaves that went from the kneecap to the top of his foot and ensured that, all in all, nothing from the neck down on the boy was truly at risk, indeed the only true bits of skin that could easily be seen were on his arms, and even then, only really the right one. When he was asked he simply said that he was ready for the test.

But that wasn't the thing that truly interested Anko, no; it was the rather large, skittering scorpion that was currently perched on his chest, its claws pointing dangerously at her as they snapped now and again.

She'd made a new friend. Though, judging from the odd burning she felt in her limb she had a feeling she needed to get to a doctor.

Now.

But hey, he finally got to go home, and with a parting message to meet at a remarkably close location to said home he knew he would be able to get just a bit more sleep. The next day seemed to come all to quickly for him however, the cool steel-grey dawn still something he was getting used to, as typically at this time of day he would be training deep inside his home, but now his men had taken to the halls, rank upon rank filling the area even as some of the chambers were being cleaned of sand, freeing more and more of the withered soldiers, even now he wondered just how many slept beneath his feet…

Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts he replaced his mask, took up the staff and stood at the tomb's entrance, taking a moment to hop, and with a quick hand grab, used the momentum to swing onto the roof the tomb's entrance. After a long moment of looking towards the horizon, seemingly waiting for the sun he turned slightly, the staff already moving.

A thin, almost unknowable line of blood trickled down one of the wingtips.

Cold blue eyes met those of dark chocolate. "Tenten-san, to what do I owe this visit, and more to the point, how did you find this place?"

Said girl swallowed thickly as her eyes locked onto the droplet that currently ran from her throat, "H-Hinata said-said your chakra was exploding out of you. T-There aren't many places at this hour that would have that kind of power, that's how I found you."

That single blue eye, almost glowing in the growing light, "Tenten-san, I'm going to tell you something I have yet to reveal to anyone, though one other knows already. Do you think I can trust you with this?" Not seeing any other options she gave a shaky nod, wincing as the wingtip dug a little deeper, "Very well. This place is my home, one that only one other knew of, and now you. This place is what made me what I am, and it is important to me, as it once held what was most precious to me. I want you to keep this place secret, and if you do I will see to it you are rewarded. Should you divulge this secret…" She had a feeling that she already knew the end of that sentence. Again she gave a hesitant nod, only to get a slight shake of the head from him, "No Tenten-san, I want you to swear it, on this blood that is now flowing. Swear to me that you can keep this secret…please…show me that I can trust someone in this place…"

The weapon's presence should have mattered more to her right now, the slight nick on her neck, slight motion of the scorpion that was even now skittering around his shoulders, pausing now and again as though it was watching her. No, it wasn't the weapon, it was his eyes, and the cut of desperation to his voice. The mask had hidden it before to them, the group distracted by the odd items and his cold demeanor, but now, this close, it was clear as day.

His eyes looked almost unfocused, the things narrowed and empty looking.

The eyes of someone who had shed all the tears they had left.

"I-I promise Naruto, I won't tell anyone."

He eyed her for a moment longer before giving a small nod and withdrawing the staff, using the edge of his worn cloak to clean the bead of blood away. "Now then, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

She shook herself and tried to order her thoughts once more, it was clear to her that whatever had happened had changed the teen, he had always been quiet in class, well, quiet after the matron's death, but yesterday's incident in class was unheard of, he had threatened Kiba, had said that he was willing to kill one of their teachers, and would leave the village if he couldn't accomplish his goals here.

Everything before her screamed for her to run to the nearest ANBU and report him, if not take him down herself. Though at the same time, from what he had said, someone had wronged him, and he was seeking to find that person at all costs, even his career, even his dream.

That was something that struck a chord with her, she had people cross her before, many of the boys in her class had belittled her and the other girls after learning about some of the legendary ninja in their village, or more to the point, the fact that there had been only one, and she was still considered weaker than her male teammates. It had become her driving force in the academy.

She pushed herself in weapons, ninjutsu, and compensated for her lack of skill in genjutsu by learning seals. Add to that that now she had the village's foremost expert in the field as her sensei and she knew that she would become great.

Not for the first time she wondered what it would have been like if she ended up on Neji's team, one focused on the physical to the point of almost ignoring all else. She knew he was strong, legends were told of the likes of Might Gai and Sharingan no Kakashi.

But her current teacher, she wouldn't trade for anything, except for maybe Lady Tsunade of course, and after learning this little bit of Naruto, of earning that sliver of trust, even if it was at knife, er-staff point, and she had hopes for this, hope that with his help she could achieve her goals. "Honestly, I was wanting to try and resolve things between us…and that seems to have happened."

"There was nothing between us, at least on my behalf. My weapons are my people's, and should not concern you. I do apologize if I come across as cold, but it is akin to the matron dying once more for me. I will find them, and I will deal with them."

"I-I understand…and Naruto, for what it's worth, I'm sorry…about…everything…I know we never were very good friends…but maybe n-"

"I will not sabotage your chances Tenten-san, you have nothing to fear in that regard, and if you ever need assistance then I will be more than happy to help."

She gave the boy's back a weak smile, "Of course, what kind of leader would you be if you ignored your people…"

With that she leapt away, missing the slightly smiling eyes that gazed out over the forest, "Yes…what kind of leader would I be…"


	4. Chapter 4: And Everything in its Place

Disclaimer: I own nothing beyond my words.

AN: Alrighty folks, this will be the last bit of the monster for you all, and I know I'm going to piss a few off with how I end it.

Your suffering makes me laugh ^_^

Now for one of the reviews, I normally answer through the PMs, but folk need to remember to log in ^_^. Ascalon, technically he was OC right off the bat, but that's a minor thing, his armor and the claw will be shown in a new facet here, as with almost everything I do I don't show everything to you all right off the bat ^_^ The armor, staff and claw all have very fun properties that I will be showing later on.

Lastly, this does have the little twist ending that those who I have let read the chapter ahead of time haven't seen, hope you like it ^_^ Also make sure to check out Whitedraon17's Eragon fic, he just came out with the new chapter, it's pretty good ^_^

* * *

To Live Forever

Chapter 4: And Everything in its Place

* * *

_So it was said of Nagash the Accursed One,_  
_Once first among the priests and greatest in learning,_  
_That he seized the throne from his brother,_  
_That he turned a number of the priests from the true path,_  
_That he did bring The Withering and curse the people,_  
_May his suffering endure for all eternity._

_-Translated from the hieroglyphics at the Pillar of Remembrance._

* * *

"Are you really sure they'll be able to handle this?"

"Anko, I'm shocked! You of all people are usually the one to push for harsher tests, and now you question my methods?"

The special jonin had to fight the urge to smack her friend, most of the time Kurenai was one of the kindest, most patient people she had ever known. Even Yugao, the young up-and-coming sword-mistress of the village was known to act rashly at times. This is what set Kurenai apart from others, she could, and had, sat and wait for a target for days, hardly moving, using jutsu unconsciously to stave off some of the bodies requirements for food, water and waste, pushing the body to lasting beyond levels that most could dream of.

When it came to endurance, in regards to patience, only the Hokage was better. It was rumored among some of the jonin circles that Asuma was trying so hard with her just to try and get her to sit down and play chess with him.

However, the current obstacle course that she had developed was causing even her to wonder just what went on inside that pretty brunette head.

The course had a timing to it, one that she could pick out rather easily, she had earned her rank after all, however, for fresh out of the academy recruits there was a good chance that they could be injured, rather severely at that.

Then again, they were going to be a deep cover, recon and assassination team. Some of these things they were going to have to master in order to be able to breach a location, eliminate a target or to gather the intel. they needed. It was all rather basic when broken down into its simplest parts. First there was a barrier wall with wires and bells, the wires set to give a mild shock should they touch them. Their job was to bypass it. Next was a long section of mud with chakra absorbing tags hidden throughout it. They had to make it through clean, and not setting off the tags, something that would latch onto the genin and glow brightly. The final two stages were combined into one trial, Kurenai had set up a genjutsu that simulated a house, a target, and a file, they had to get in, retrieve the file and eliminate the target before running the course in reverse.

No easy task, especially when she _knew_ that her friend was hiding something more about this place..

The first to arrive on the scene was Hinata, the rather mousy thing was looking at the course with a hint of confusion lumped with just a bit of fear. Next was Tenten who could only grin at the whole of it, though she seemed especially appreciative of the fabricated mansion at the far end.

Last was Naruto, and if he was showing anything, they couldn't tell.

"Alright guys, here's the drill. Before you is a little test I've devised. The three of you will start here, progress through, and infiltrate the structure. Your objective is to eliminate all targets, retrieve the information, exit, and make your way back through the course. While I observe and judge, Anko here will be running…interference. I have a layered series of illusions to help with the realism of this exercise, and trust me when I say that this is not beyond you. You are three of the best of your class regardless of what the teachers and your peers may say. When you pass, you will become fully accredited ninja. Any questions?"

Hinata raised her hand and got a nod, "Time limit and intended target?"

Kurenai and Anko both smirked, "Thirty minutes. You need to get in, do the job and get out. Your target is a noble that will be within the mansion."

Naruto raised his and got the same nod, "Prep time?"

Anko clapped her hands once, a happy whoop echoing through the field, "Hot damn Kurenai! I swear you are a genius. To answer you Naruto, we will give you ten minutes to plot and scheme your little hearts out."

Tenten was last, "Allowed ordinance?"

Another clap, though this was from Kurenai, oh yes, she had chosen well. "This is a simulated night op. Anything that may give away your position should be avoided, flash tags, explosive tags, and excess amounts of chakra. Use your best judgment."

Naruto again raised his hand, "As we are operating under the assumption of this being a night op., shouldn't we be allowed either more prep time, or a chance to re-outfit before our attempt?"

Anko and Kurenai shared a smirk, "Yes, very good Naruto. Thanks to everyone's careful questions you will be allowed an additional twenty minutes of prep. Use it wisely."

Three genin hopefuls gave a curt nod before dashing to the tree line. As Tenten and Hinata turned to Naruto to ask him about his weapons and armor they were shocked to see him already stripping down to the odd loincloth he used for underwear, the two looked at him for a long moment, wondering what was going through his head for a moment before he flipped the robes inside out to show deep, midnight black cloth, quickly his headband followed as he secured the mask to the sash at his waist before he pulled a small pouch from within one of his many pockets and started smearing something rather foul smelling, greasy, and black over his face and hands. As he was finishing up, putting more of the substance on his claw before turning to his staff. Only Tenten realized just how unique the item was, it looked far to ceremonial to be a weapon, yet she had the mark to prove just how effective it could be. He held it aloft for a moment before touching it to the back of the armlet, several odd symbols glowing for a moment before the staff vanished in a flash of light, another touch and the elaborate armor he had replaced follow suit.

Turning to the others he watched them for a moment before tossing two more of the pouches to them, "Hurry, were running out of time, and we still need to observe the approach."

"W-What is this stuff?"

"Cook-fire grease, ashes, and musk from the glands of different animals. Enough to even confuse the best Inuzuka." He dropped into a crouch before pulling out two bits of hide and strapped them to the bottom of his sandals before he started tying all of the loose bits of his clothing, ending it all by wrapping a thick bit of cloth around his face and up to his head, apparently that had been the purpose of the odd half-cloak he wore. All in all, with that kind of coverage, they doubted he would be seen even by them, and they knew what they were looking for.

"And the skins?"

"One's rabbit, one's dear, again, musked. Now hurry up." Hinata went to work at once, her nose wrinkling at the smell, but not denying how effective it would be. Though she did wonder what her father would say. After a moment however she paused, looking at her own clothing with a frown only to feel something draped over her head before the sounds of cutting fabric were heard. Looking back she gaped slightly to see he had pulled off the heavy brown cloak he wore and had tossed it over her and Tenten before the claw had apparently divided it for the two. Pausing to throw another few strips of cloth for them he nodded, "Use that to wrap up and tie off. I think they were counting on us being _very_ unprepared. I'm not one to be caught unawares."

The two girls smirked as they went to work, the cloth easily doing the job to cover their tops, the both were wearing dark pants already. "Your claw's good, but here, I keep a small supply of these to use with a shadow blade technique I've been practicing." The young brunette pulled a small brace of pitch black kunai from one of her leg holsters and tossed three to each, both nin-hopefuls stashing them in pouches.

Seemingly not to be outdone Hinata pulled two small containers of ointment from a pocket in her jacket, "H-Here, it's a medical cream that forces c-clotting, if you get cut u-use it with Naruto-kun's masking agent."

Again, three nods and they were ready to step out to the approach, the act shocking the two jonin into silence as they observed the trio. By far the most prepared looking was Naruto, his clothing seemingly made to be reversed for this role, next to him, and with a rather quick-witted use of his cloak, were Tenten and Hinata, their clothing also streaked with some black substance to help break up their patterns. Not even that odd claw of Naruto's could be seen shining in the light.

It was almost terrifying. The only things that really stuck out on the group were Hinata's bright, lavender eyes and Naruto's piercing blues, though his were toned down by the heavy cloth that covered most of his head. No genin should be this ready right off the bat, most especially not for a mission like this.

"A-Alright, you know the rules, you still have fifteen minutes to observe before the approach, take your position and I will activate the illusion." The three moved into position with a nod before Anko grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Kurenai, this isn't easy for me to say…but I love you. You had to have picked the most promising group that I've ever seen! How the hell did you do it!"

She gave something of a cocky grin, something that really seemed out of place on the woman, "Patient observation Anko-chan, nothing more."

"Well, if your this good I think you need to pick the teams more often, I mean damn, if he had the armor I'd say he was in ANBU, he already has the damn mask!"

She bit back a smile at that, Anko had a lyrical way with words at times… "You better hurry up and get into position, wouldn't want to keep 'the meat' waiting."

With a feral grin she was off, and Kurenai had pressed a button hidden in her sleeve before she was running through hand signs.

* * *

If Tenten had to use a single word to describe the last ten minutes of the 'mission' they were given, one that they had attempted to study before the word 'go' it would simply be 'annoying'.

At first, she and Hinata had thought this was going to be an utter failure even before the mission started, as Naruto's chakra was just as powerful as ever, yet the second they had gotten into position his signature had dropped to that of a civilian before they could even blink, something that left the two of them wide eyed and gaping.

When asked, he simply whispered something that sounded like 'six years of practice'.

The three eyed the new 'obstacle course' that Kurenai had altered for them. Stretching out, seemingly to far, was a massive outer wall not unlike what encircled the Hyuuga clan home. The thing looking to be a good twelve feet, shear and angled to give an almost total lack of hand holds.

From the outside of the illusion Kurenai had to fight the urge to laugh, Anko was currently cussing up a storm due to the fact that she was caught in it to, making her seem utterly lost in a massive clan compound. _'It's the little things in life you cherish…_'

Back inside the two kunoichi had their heads together whispering quietly, thankful for Naruto's clothing as the illusion had thrust them into a clear, moonless, night. They could see the wire, the stuff looking barbed, to catch and tear at those that would try to scale it.

"Ok, first we need to-"

"Tenten-san." They looked over to see Naruto kneeling beside the wall, his hands cupped to allow them to use him as a vault. "We may not use chakra at the moment. I have another way for myself." The two glanced at each other before nodding and taking off at a sprint, planting a foot hand and with his help they were over. Looking back at the wall he saw the lines of the wire and, pulling a set of kunai, started jamming the blades into the plaster before he started his climb. Peering over the edge he gave a quick hop and was in, the two looked at him in confusion, they had heard the blades and had an idea as to what it was, "I know my own weight, and have done this before, given the lack of knowledge on my part I acted as the vault."

They gave quick nod as Hinata pulsed her Byakugan now and again to see what this may hold and winced, "This will be a problem…the courtyard is a trap…mud made to look like stone, beneath it are explosive tags on pressure traps…There look to be two approaches, both heavily guarded. I can guide us, but we may leave a trail when we get inside…this mud is a problem…"

"Any distractions will alert the target…Naruto, do you have more cloth?"

His eyes widened slightly as he started taking off the upper section of his robe, as every bit of skin was being exposed he was rubbing mud onto it in a thin layer, he tossed the cloth to Tenten who quickly went to work with a kunai to make three sets of footcovers. With Hinata at the forefront the odd trio were able to make their way across, ever so slowly.

Kurenai smiled as she saw the group go to work, not expecting Naruto to sacrifice his shirt like that, but the damage was done and now she was more than a little happy that Anko wasn't here, she seemed to have an unnatural obsession with the blond and if she saw him now, shirtless, ready to kill and skin slick with mud…well even she had to fight back the urge to blush, so only Kami knew what Anko would have done. Still, they had made it past the mud trap, and right past Anko who was still thinking she was on the other side of the compound, scouting one of the approach paths that she had laid out for her with the help of the 'friendly guards'.

The three genin looked at the structure again, using the sides of the standard kunai as a mirror to look into the lower windows of the building, the thick wooden beams were still going to bar their entry, but at least for now there was a way of scouting the lower floor. "Hinata…where is the target, and is the package nearby?"

"The package is in a room guarded by two men, both inside and by the window. T-There look to be two targets though, one on the main floor, one on the third…"

"What room is fancier?"

"The one of the third floor."

Naruto shook his head at that, "We don't have the luxury to pick only one of them to kill. Hinata, are there any others in the mansion?"

"Guards patrolling the main staircase, most look to be out on the grounds." She had to fight back a pained groan, her eyes were starting to hurt badly.

"Our best bet right now is to secure the package, then to take the uniforms of the dead guards. One will hold the room while the other two move to eliminate the targets."

Both nodded before they glanced to each other, "Who will stay behind?"

"Hinata."

"B-"

"You've used your eyes to much right now, and we'll still need you to get us back out, stay there and rest, we'll be fine."

She gave the bun haired girl and appreciative smile and with that the trio started skirting the side of the building, ducking now and again as one of the wall patrols came into view.

For Kurenai, she honestly had to ask herself what the academy had been thinking when they had put these teen toward the bottom half of the class rankings. Already they had managed far better than she had thought them capable of, instead they were acting like this was no mere test, but that they were already ANBU and moving in for a proper, high profile, kill. Well, ANBU would have better means, yet still it was admirable.

Three shadows, unseen by two men, flitted by the window, "…o I said to'em 'wrecked'em? Damn near killed'em!'"

The man beside him let out an annoyed sigh, "Hiro, seriously, you have to stop with the jokes, just once, can't we have a quiet shift?"

A long, pregnant silence was his answer, again he sighed, "Look…sorry, it's just my wife has bee-"

He turned to his partner, ready to continue his own tale only for his eyes to widen in horror. Long, glittering wires were wrapped around the man's throat, his eyes wide in horror, the whites replaced by blood as the wire sliced his throat, the wooden bars of the window acting as the tether that was keeping the man upright. His mouth opened to shout the alarm yet no sound came forth, a dull pressure in his side the only clue that he had already been killed, his mind simply had yet to realize it yet. Two blurs and the wooden slats that made up the bars of the window were gone and three forms ghosted into the room.

"Impressive weapon Naruto-kun." Noting he two very small holes in the wall where the claws had slipped through the plaster as though it was butter.

He gave a silent nod before moving slowly to the package, the long talons running through the air above the thing before he froze, "Wires…Tenten, do you see where they lead? Hinata, pulse your bloodline once more to ensure these are the right documents."

The two gave a curt nod as they went to work, Hinata stepping closer to look at the papers within only to freeze just like Naruto had, "E-Explosive notes…"

Tenten had traced the wires to slightly raised platform, it seemed if the wires were released the panel would depress and set off a secondary trap, "Move back slowly, Hinata, did you see any special walls, a safe, anything?" She gave a silent nod, whispering 'safe' even as Naruto had moved back and started removing the uniforms of the guards, thankful for the wooden half-masks that coved their faces, the things in a slight lion motif. "Alright, Hinata, take a moment to rest, Naruto and I will move to the other targets, after you've rested start on the safe." She gave a shaky nod as her teammates slipped on the uniforms, took up the spears that the soldiers had used and slipped out into the hall.

Kurenai gave a low whistle as she saw the two deal with the guards. Granted, they were only illusions, but it was still one of the more realistic one's she had used, from one of her own early missions. Tenten's use of the wire was masterful, and the pure power that that claw had demonstrated…even if it was all fake the mind should have still added the resistance of the weapon to the wall. So either he had never used it on a surface before, or it really was that sharp, both very real possibilities in this instance. She watched with a smirk as the two moved to the first room and started chatting with the guards. Time for one of the first real trials.

"Hiro! Oh, thank Kami! Tell me a joke or something, talking to Riku is like arguing with a wall." Said man, Riku, just scowled at his partner.

'Hiro's' eyes smiled as he thumbed the 'man' next to him, unseen by all 'Hiro's' throat muscles were working slightly before speaking, "Can't be worse than fucking his wife, damn, I think a sheep would have been more egger."

That set the two to laughing so hard they doubled over even as Tenten gave him her best scowl, one not entirely fake, before they delivered a harsh chop to the backs of their necks. "Really? A sheep?"

"It worked. Slip inside and deal with the target, then we'll put these two in with him and move upstairs."

Kurenai herself was almost doubled over, this planned problem with the test had almost utterly backfired on her, as when she doubled over so did her illusions, allowing them to disable them easily, she didn't know where Naruto had learned voice control like that, but she had a feeling it was a way to help make sure he could buy things in the stores, she knew quite well how the teen was ignored, so masquerading as another was a good option.

Tenten gave two quick taps on the door before Naruto was in, dragging the two guards with him, "Target eliminated."

"How?"

"Throat, why?"

"Pick a number between one and three."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

She grumbled, mumbling about stupid blonds, "Three!"

He gave a curt nod before moving in, his hand flexing a moment before his talons lashed out, carving into the man's forehead.

Looking closer Tenten's eyes widened, "W-why did you do that!"

There, prominently on the man's forehead, were four vertical lines. "Misdirection when they find the body. Let's move." Two more quick jabs from the claw to the guard's temples and the deed was done.

Tenten looked at the blond with more than a little fear, she knew, on some level, that this was all a test, a trick, but the way he had so casually dealt with the guys, while framing another village, it was shocking. She gave a silent nod before they moved back out into the hallway.

Now the Jonin was truly flabbergasted. The killing of the guards was easy to understand, they knew going into this that those were illusions, but the attention to detail in trying to frame another village was just pure genius on the blonds' part. In her mind, even if they failed at this point, they would pass. She saw that Hinata had already gotten the safe open, her eyes letting her see the tumblers locking into place as she worked the combination lock before taking a seat by the window, taking the chance to drink a bit of water before just sitting with her eyes closed.

"Ok boys, time for the guard change."

"Wha-Hiro? Why are you relieving us? It's three hours until shift change."

"Our Lord orders and we obey, sent the others out to, just between you and me, I think he's calling in some…entertainment, and doesn't want the misses to know."

The four chuckled at that before nodding, though they looked confused that they weren't following them out, at that Tenten spoke up for the first time, her own voice dropped several octaves, "Were just going to let the double know that were heading out, don't want him thinking there is anything wrong, sounding the alarm and letting the whole clan know."

"What's wrong with you Riku? You sound wrong…"

'He' cocked his head slightly at that, "Riku? He's already left, damn, you can't tell the difference between us with these masks?"

The man gave a small laugh, "Sorry Suke, had to check, you just sound off."

'Hiro' let out a laugh and clapped 'Suke' on the back, "Ya, he's screwed up with the wife again."

That made the two wince, "Oh man…sorry, Shiori's beautiful and nice and all, but man, I don't know how you put up with her temper…"

'He' shrugged, "The makeup sex is great."

That set them all off again before the guards moved off and Naruto shot Tenten an eye-smile, "Well done." She returned the smile and the two were off once more. Another dirty deed, another carved symbol and they were back to the room with Hinata. The duo smiling upon seeing the package sitting in her lap as she rested.

"Alright, job's done, let's go. Hinata, do you think you will be alright to get us out?" She gave a nod, "Alright, let's move."

After a quick look outside with the edge of a kunai the three slipped back out into the night, the package held firmly in hand.

Unknown to them, a set of pupil-less brown eyes were watching from around the bend, with a small wave the person gave their signal.

Then everything went to hell.

* * *

Currently Hinata was doing her best to dodge half a dozen large snakes, each almost the size of a panther, all thoughts of stealth were thrown to the wind as they were in a mad flight from the scene of their crimes. Right now Tenten was busy with several of the guards who had shown up, wires ensnaring spears, kunai and shuriken lashing out to slice the heads from weapon, strike tendons and sever arteries. Naruto, however, was attempting to deal with the larger threat.

Currently he and certain violet haired Jonin were engaged in a shockingly deadly looking exchange, both weaving back and forth in the thick mud as though entwined in some perverse dance. A kunai flashed, looking to catch his cheek only to be sliced in half by a dark claw. A low, sweeping kick that sent up a small wave of mud even as she tried to take the blonds' foot out from under him. He hopped into the air but it wasn't enough to save him from getting a face full of the muck, however, the thick cloth saved him from the worst of it, still, it was enough to cause him enough pause to let her tackle him bodily to the ground.

"You know Naruto-kun, it would be a lot easier if you just gave up, I could even guarantee you a place in our ranks…"

Cold blue eyes met earthen grown, "You truly think that I would abandon them?" Her body stiffened as his talons pressed lightly against her throat.

"Oh…but they think so little of you…do they even remember your last name? You favorite color? Do they even know where you live? What your life was like?"

Her words were a low purr, her hips grinding gently into his even as she pressed closer, seeming to delight in the small nicks that appeared on her throat, her eyes becoming unfocused with desire, "No, they don't, but then again, neither do you…' his voice dropped to a husky whisper, 'I know you've been watching me Anko-chan, that you know where I live, that you have some small inkling that there is something more to me…your right you know…but just what that is, is a secret that I cannot tell you yet…perhaps one day though, I may even be able to deal with your little…problem…" Her eyes widened in horror as his claws ghosted down her neck to the junction where her neck met, the tips pressing gently, slicing open her coat and biting through her armored mesh like it was paper, the points resting gently before circling the mark, sending an odd thrill down her spine. "It's strange…there is great power sleeping here, power not your own, like you were branded somehow…but I sense something amiss with it…"

"H-How co-" Her voice was silenced as his knee found her midsection, sending her tumbling over his head to roll through the mud. With a quick kip-up he was on his feet and moving, one hand a blur as he sent a brace of shuriken cutting through the night and biting deeply into the snakes, making them vanish in a cloud of smoke.

Moving in he tossed Hinata over once shoulder, "Hinata, guide me, NOW!"

Fighting back her shock at it all she activated her Byakugan and started barking directions, leading them closer to Tenten who had somehow been driven further away from them, towards the wall. Still moving fast he saw Tenten drop the last of her foes before Naruto threw her over his other shoulder, his gait slowing alarmingly as lanterns began to be lit all over the compound "N-Naruto! What are you doing? You can't run with us both!"

"Quiet! You'll bite your tongue!"

Even as he charged bodily forward his steps faltered slightly, the sting of metal biting into flesh overriding his senses, Hinata's keen eye the only one to catch it. Forcing muscles to act he finally reached their last barrier to freedom. "N-Naruto-kun, your legs…"

Tenten's eyes went wide, there looked to be three shuriken in each leg! He just shook his head and cupped his hands once more, "I'll catch up, get going! There isn't time!"

"Were not going t-"

"_Either you jump or I'll knock you out, throw you over and make Hinata __**drag**__ you home!_ Now GO!"

"Y-You better be right behind…"

He gave a nod to the bluenette before helping to toss her over, Tenten quick to follow. He spared the bun-haired girl an unseen smile as he turned back to a mud-caked Anko, his free hand coming up to his armlet and unsealing his staff even as the long talons seemed to retract, another press and that odd, shining armor was upon him once more. The snake users eyes widened as, even on shaky legs, he assumed an intimidating stance. Right leg forward into a deep crouch, the staff held aloft as the left hand was brought forward to the perch of the carrion bird.

"Going to sacrifice yourself for your friends?"

His voice was teasing, "Would a good King do anything less?"

She let out an almost mocking laughter, "A King now are you? Just yesterday you were an genin hopeful…do tell me, what do you lord over, oh King?"

Almost glowing blue eyes narrowed to bare slits, his lips had parted to answer even as they were both forced to their knees in searing pain as the dead of night vanished into the light of the coming dawn.

Their test had come to a close.

* * *

For Tenten and Hinata it had been more than a little surreal, as their feet had touched the ground on the other side of the wall the illusion had dissolved, quickly reminding them that this was _far_ from the life and death situation that their minds had made them believe. They were back in that oddly cleared field with the severed trunks, gone were the massive, imposing walls and mine ridden courtyard, replaced with a simple wooden wall and slickened mud pit that currently had Naruto and Anko facing off in it, Naruto taking his shaky stance, ready to fight to death to slow Anko down enough for them to get away.

The massive mansion becoming a simple wooden shack.

With a snap of her fingers the illusion had faded into the world around, a massive release of chakra tainting the area and alerting many to the goings on of the group. Far away, on the other side of the village, a silver haired Jonin looked up from his book and very nearly caught a fist in the face courtesy of the Uchiha. Elsewhere a man with a cigarette looked up from his shogi game and missed a young blond teen moving one of his pieces a space to the left, causing his opponent to smirk. Lastly a man in green spandex missed a step and took a fall, and by his own vow went in search of a boulder before beginning to climb the face of the Hokage Monument.

Forcing himself to his feet Naruto, logically, know that there were no injuries to his legs, yet the tricks played on him by his own mind were screaming at him that he had been stabbed in the legs, that he needed to seek medical attention or at the least _lay down_.

He fought it off.

For Anko, who had been trapped as well, although not injured, she was still feeling the sudden loss of equilibrium due to the changes in scale and shift from night to day.

Not much fun.

"Alright everyone, bring it in!" Four sets of eyes locked on the brunette before moving in, one hobbling before dropping to the ground before her, the three girls quick to check on him and make sure he was okay. Kurenai's smile was less than comforting, "Are you having a problem Naruto-san?"

Narrowed eyes met hers, though his voice sounded slightly jovial, "You are quite good at genjutsu Kurenai-sensei."

Now her grin was a genuine one, "Why thank you. Now, can you tell me what you did wrong? Any of you?"

Silence was her answer.

Yet her smile never faltered, "Good answer."

That caused a few confused looks, "K-Kurenai-sensei, why do you mean?"

"Hinata, given your situation, with the information you had on hand, you acted almost perfectly. For those more skilled, or permitted to use chakra, then you would be able to have gotten in and out without the secondary kills. As it stands, you were perfect for an assassin or spy that didn't have ninja training. Tenten, you recall the boy in your class that couldn't use chakra correct?' she received a nod, 'This is not unlike how he would have had to act. That portion of the test was to see if you relied too heavily on your chakra. The only amounts you used were the small pulses needed for Hinata's bloodline. You were also able to avoid the traps initially until we turned the tables on you."

"How do you mean?"

"You didn't find it odd, Tenten, that Anko found you suddenly like that? That the guards just seemed to keep coming?"

"N-Now that you mention it…"

"Yes, there was a second layer of illusions that I triggered upon your escape, and allowed Anko to try and slow you down, within reason. Now Naruto, I would like to commend you on your willingness to sacrifice yourself for your teammates, but I must ask, what were you thinking by trying to carry them all out of there? They are kunoichi of the village, you need to trust in their skills."

Naruto was silent for a moment before looking to Tenten and Hinata, the former looking more than a bit annoyed while the latter looked emotionless. "Kurenai-sensei, I do not think badly of Hinata-san or Tenten-san, I simply knew that Hinata had already strained herself in battle and should expend her power guiding us, and you Tenten if I had let you follow or lead it could have resulted in a tripping of the mines, or you being stuck and falling, and with me already carrying Hinata I was unsure if I could turn back in time to render aid. Afterwards I knew my injuries would have only slowed the others down, so I turned to fight. I said that I wanted to be a leader, well a good leader is the first one in, and the last one out. In this instance I couldn't be the first in, so I was at least going to be the last out."

"B-But Naruto-kun, we could have all made it if you had just trusted us."

"Hinata-san, I did trust you, to guide me, but you were already in pain and tiring, by acting as I did I was hoping that you would have the energy to escape."

"And me?"

"You had fought harder against those guards than Hinata or I did against our opponents _combined_. Really, all it boiled down to is that I made a judgment call. It allowed you both to get away. It may have been incorrect in hindsight, but in that moment the act was done, and I stand by it."

The four women looked at the boy in mild shock, they were expecting him to kowtow in some way, or to at least apologize to them. The way any other boy may act when faced with a group of angry, or at least accusing, women bearing down on them. Instead he held firm to his stance and refused to budge, earning a begrudging respect from the crimson eyed jonin. "Alright…well all that aside, I must admit that I'm quite impressed. Anko?"

The woman gave a nod, "At no time did they give away their positions to either myself or my snakes, something that actually confused the hell out of me, how did you guys trick them? It wasn't until the end, when they could see you, that you were in danger of them."

Naruto's smirk was hidden from view as he tossed a pouch to the special jonin, looking at it in confusion for a moment she dipped some out and almost immediately regretted it, it smelled foul, was greasy and even as she tried to wipe it off it spread further over her skin, "W-what the hell is this!"

"My masking agent, works quite well wouldn't you say? Run very hot water over it and scrub when you get home, it will come off."

Three heads nodded at that, this stuff was going to be a pain, but it was indeed effective. "Another question, why did you mark the targets like that?"

"Misdirection. When they would be discovered the only clue they would have would point at another village."

"And why Rain?"

"Tenten picked three."

All the girls frowned at that, his shrug didn't help, "What was one or two?"

"Mist and Cloud. Before you ask, I chose villages that were unaffiliated with us, firstly, so Sand was out, and Rock was to be avoided as if they were blamed they would have immediately accused us due to past grievances."

"And the others?"

"Mist is currently still in their civil war, simple enough to blame them, as it could have been a rogue faction seeking funds, and trying to make trouble for the main forces. Rain has their bordered closed right now, but the rumors are saying that they are embroiled in an internal conflict as well. Cloud recently appointed a new Kage, again, it could be done to cause trouble for the new village head."

Four mouths hung agape at him, Anko the only one to voice it, "Hhhhhoooowwww…"

He looked at her with slightly bored eyes, "My history texts, listening to merchants, and a bingo book." They could only nod, two wondering if they shouldn't have paid a bit more attention in history. "Sensei, if I may ask a question?' She nodded, 'Did we pass?"

Two voices began to laugh long and hard, to the point that Anko was very nearly rolling on the ground, it had gone on for so long that they were starting to wonder if they were being laughed at, or if the question had caused it. Finally Kurenai whipped her eyes, desperately trying to catcher her breath, "Oh…Kami…that was good. Team Eight, I am proud, so very proud to say that you, gloriously, passed."

Three teens had their faces split in grins, even if only two could be seen.

* * *

That night, much to the shock of the genin, the alcohol flowed freely for all involved. Anko had been more than a bit happy to be the first to break their rice wine cherries, as she had dubbed it, and had insisted that all share the first round with her.

Honestly, by the end of the night, they couldn't believe just how much sake the special jonin could put away, though the true shocker had be Hinata, the normally mousy girl had, by herself, finished almost a third of the massive bottle the snake user had bought.

For Tenten, for being such a hard ass, she was a surprising lightweight, though still managed one of the small, private serving bottles, before she passed out face first onto the table. Kurenai, meanwhile, had been quietly sipping at her glass of deep, ruby-red wine.

For Naruto, he had taken the offered cup of sake, then no more, to him the stuff had a foul aftertaste, something that lingered in his tongue and made him long for a bit or grass, or anything, to chew on to rid him of the taste.

In the back of his mind, the crown teased him with fleeting hints as to what the honeyed wines of his people could bring to bear on the imbiber, the glorious golden hues that would shine through a glass in the fading light of a day as the sun made its last, fleeting, grab at the red sands before vanishing into the se-"

He shook his head to clear it of such musings, already he was getting strange looks from ruby-eyed jonin before she leaned a bit closer, "Penny for your thoughts?"

He gave her a small smile, something she could see reach his eyes, "Just an odd memory, probably something from a past life…"

The jonin could feel a dull tendril of cold settle into the pit of her stomach, memories from another could mean many things, especially…from tenets, "Oh, a pleasant one I trust?"

Again he gave a small nod, "A sunset by the sea…probably just the crazed imaginings of a boy, pay it no mind…though I will admit, I would like to see the sea one day…"

That made her smile, a part of her thought that he may just be saying that as she had mentioned liking them, but from that far off look he had held she knew better, "Well I'm sure one day you'll get to see it, and when you do I'm sure it will pale to your imagination."

He smiled back at her, again his eyes showing it, but she also felt an odd sadness about him, "I'm sure it will be wonderful…but I doubt it will eclipse my own thoughts Kurenai-sensei. I envision such a thing surrounded by my people, loved and honored…not something terribly likely to happen, wouldn't you say?"

She hadn't even realized she had moved at first, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder even as their voices were drown out by Anko and Hinata starting up an odd song, her comforting gesture hampered by the armor he bore under his cloak, "Naruto, I know things are hard right now, but look at it this way, it can only get better for you from here on out."

He turned to her with mild surprise before slightly sliding away from her touch, "Kurenai-san, I'm sure you know about my situation, I know for a fact that Anko-san does, and I would have expected for her to have told you long ago, with such a thing bearing down on me do you truly think I have any hope here? I had to hold a blade to someone's throat to make them promise not to betray my secret! I would have to somehow save the entirety of the village, probably several times over, to let them even begin to look beyond the scars of the past. I am no fool, I know what I mean to this village, a potential secret weapon and a deterrent for attackers, nothing more. At least you, Kurenai-san, have some small hope of being more than a tool for old men and women."

She could only stare at him with wide eyes, "N-Naruto-kun, it's not like that at all, there's no way that the Hokage would just use you like that, he doesn't do that to any of us!"

A sad sounding sigh met her ears as he placed a hand on hers, a part of her noting how dry his skin felt, "Kurenai-san, I cannot change your mind with simple words right now, but later, when such a task is issued to you or another, where you are expected to give your life to slow the enemy or destroy a key position or person, remember me."

"Naruto, I would gladly do that to protect my frie-"

"That you, Kurenai-san, have something like that to fight for…makes me envious. Now I hope you'll excuse me, we have missions to begin tomorrow…or, rather, today, it would seem, and I will need some level of rest. Good morning, as it were, and rest well." Without so much as a glance back the teen took up his staff once more and, despite his size and trappings, seemed to bleed into the throng of people the bar still held and vanished.

Yet for Kurenai Yuuhi, she had to stop herself for continuing to look, wondering at just how far removed the boy felt from this place.

For Naruto, as he made a snaking, back-alley path back to his home he wondered if he hadn't been a bit to candid with his sensei. He knew that she was just trying to be kind, to comfort him and to reach out, an attempt to bring them altogether as a team, but for him, he knew what it was that he needed to do, to find Megami's killer and to ensure that they paid a thousand fold for what they had done to her.

So focused was he on his thoughts that he never saw the shadow that that seemed to creep through the narrow passageway, never did he see the wrinkled hands that snaked out from the small alcove that normally served as a place for refuse bins.

He never saw the dull, faintly glowing violet eyes that followed him, even as a shockingly strong hand lashed out to grab his wrist before pulling him close, its other knocking aside the mask and covering his mouth even as it drew closer, "N…ru…o…."

His eyes widened in mild horror as the face drew ever closer, old, weathered lips closing on his. His breath caught, he could feel his chakra flowing out of his body, suddenly feeling so very tired.

The last thing he saw, before he felt the last dredges of his consciousness faded, a set of small, jade combs.

* * *

AN2: Mwahaha! Now you have to wait a bit, as next I will be working on Light and Shards, sorry folks, but as always, I will return.


	5. Chapter 5: Day to Day

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Nothing's mine

AN: Yay holidays! Eating up all my time…I'll say now, this is a bit of a recap chappy, as Hinata tells her dad about her team, and you get to see a bit of Tenten's life. Sorry, but this is a bit of setup for the next chapter's larger amount of goings-on.

EDIT: Had a spellcheck correction error, a major one, caught by ToBetasered, thanks again mate, dont know how I missed it :(

* * *

To Live Forever

Chapter 5: Day to Day…

* * *

_So it is said of the Sundering,  
That a great uphevial did rend the land,  
The seas boiled,  
Fire and ice fell from the heavens,  
That gods walked the land and did smite the people,  
That their rage knew no bounds,  
That none could be stopped, only left to rage, until nothing remained.  
Peace be upon those that lived in such times, as the gods would not listen to their pleas._

_-Translated from the hieroglyphics at the Pillar of Remembrance_

* * *

Two sharp knocks seemed to echo throughout the cavernous halls of the manor, a half dozen stoic sentries interspaced along shaded walkway that seemed to stretch on and on didn't so much as glance up at the figure that stood before a large set of sliding doors, the entrance to a rather large office.

"Enter."

The sound of polished wood sliding was almost deafening in the silent halls.

Two small strides, soundless, and the petite figure was now inside the room, the only true fixture being a massive hickory desk, darkly lacquered. The piece of furniture almost stretching the breadth of the room held several chairs, though none as high backed as the figure that currently sat at its center, several stacks of precisely ordered papers were before him as a brush danced artfully across the parchment.

Across the man stood only one chair, something that would be occupied in the event of tribunals or, in this instance, when the dark haired man had a guest.

Only ever one at a time.

There, just inside the doorway, knelt one Hinata Hyuuga, her head bowed low and touching carefully positioned hands, there she waited until her father sent a small glance her way, "Hinata."

Still, her eyes didn't rise, "You wished to see me father." It was not a question.

"Yes, rise, you may take a seat, I wish to speak to you about your…team…"

"Yes father." At once she rose smoothly, her kimono hardly shifting as she glided further into the room before dropping smoothly into the chair. Eyes still downcast as the man continued to tend to the document before him.

"Daughter, I've been told that your team consists of two orphans, is this true?"

"Yes father."

"One happens to have been last year's frontrunner for kunoichi of the year, correct?"

"Yes father."

"However, you beat her out for the title this year, correct?"

"Yes father."

"Yet you did not take the title yourself, explain."

To the average person her flinch would be unseen, however, Hiashi Hyuuga was not average, not by any means of the word, "Father, this year's kunoichi of the year was one Sakura Haruno, the girl was…driven…by her affections for the last of the Uchiha, in addition there was speculation that her parents, the head of the merchants guild were…close…with the headmaster. Speaking in terms of the physical she was not noteworthy, and failed to impress constantly. That said, when it came to the academic she was remarkable, Iruka-sensei speculates that she could, due to her impressive ability, pass chunin level tests as it stands. It was highly recommended that she peruse a role in teaching or the medical field, however she is determined to garner the affection of her teammate, so that seems unlikely."

If he had an opinion then Hiashi didn't make it known, "I see…These two teammates of yours, their names?"

"Tenten and Naruto Uzumaki."

His brush paused for a moment, the act startling the young Hyuuga, nothing ever seemed to give her father pause, almost as though he were trying to make up for the act his brush redoubled it's movements, "Uzumaki-san…Blond hair, unique clothing…"

"Yes father."

"And your opinion of the boy?"

"Father?" She had to stop herself from looking up, this was becoming a day of firsts for her, inquiring about her own skills and the ability of those around her was not uncommon, the Hyuuga had to be considered the best after all, but an _opinion_ was another matter entirely.

"I asked your opinion of the boy, he was once known for his rather…energetic, if enigmatic, behavior, now he simply has the latter, even some of our best among ANBU have lost track of him in the past, it is known that he abandons his home after a time and heads to parts unknown, but that location has long been a mystery. I suppose if you must know…I am curious…"

Now her head did snap up, wide eyes boring into the man who did not look up for his documents, if her father was curious about someone then it was usually something rather serious, either a threat to the clan or something that could potentially further it. Before her own kidnapping when she was young it was said that her father was curious about the Kumo delegation, and that and almost sparked a war. Now he was being pressed for information about her own teammate? "F-Father, all in all Naruto-san seems to be focused, if not driven. He has eluded to someone having wronged him, destroyed something important to him, and he seeks to find that person or persons and…deal with them, in class he was typically quiet, most especially after his second year in the academy, afterwards he became almost stoic and excelled in class while attempting to avoid drawing attention to himself, holding a firm position in the mid to lower section of the class rankings. That said, his stealth was second to none in class, and possesses an analytical mind that is remarkable, during our genin trial he quickly and decisively lead us to complete a mock mission in such a way that left our sensei speechless. I believe that he had simply decided he did not wish to stand out in class and did his best to avoid attention. During our trial he had managed to force one of our sensei, Special Jonin Anko Mitarashi into a stalemate with blades at one another's neck, and was ready to fight her to his apparent end to let us get away with the package."

"I see…and why did he have to do such a thing?"

"I-In the course of the mission there was a number of unseen traps, and the use of chakra was limited, to that end I pulsed my Byakugan in order to remain undetected, the repeated activation of my eyes put undue strain on them and to ensure that we got away he ordered us to go, at the time it was believed he was injured so he made a judgment call, to stay behind and slow the pursuers while I and Tenten got away, my eyes being needed to look for more patrols and traps."

The man's brush stopped once more, twice in one sitting was beyond shocking to the girl, "Interesting…Had the boy always been such a tactician?"

"I do not know father, as I said, he remained in the background for the most part, though that changed the day of team assignments."

"Explain."

"Father, that day he arrived in his normal outfit, however he had several new accessories, a stone mask fashioned like a woman, a long piece of armor on his left arm that ended in long claws, and a winged staff, save the mask they are seemingly made of precious metals and gems, in addition, under the clothing was an ornate armor, interlinked scales that were fashioned to look like feathers. I will admit, it makes for a striking appearance."

"Do you know where an orphan would have gotten such extravagant items?"

"No father."

"I see…when do you next see the boy?"

"Training and missions begin tomorrow father, our meeting today was postponed due to our senseis needing to meet with Hokage-sama."

Silence filled the room as the man seemed to be in deep thought before he nodded to his daughter, "Very well, that is all, return to your chambers, as you do not have training with your team you will spar with Hanabi in three hours time, use that to prepare."

"Yes father." Without sparing a glance at the man the young girl rose and moved out of the room, offering her father one last small bow before she retreated to her chambers, a place where she could moan in pain without interruption.

She was never drinking again…

* * *

"So your saying that Naruto is showing surprising qualities of leadership…that's good. However, his loyalty is in question."

Two sets of eyes narrowed at the old man, "No, your reading into it too far. I quote, 'if you live in a place that would deny you your dreams, wouldn't you leave' that is all he said."

"Yes, but you must admit Kurenai-san, that it is disturbing to hear the potential is there."

"There is always _potential_ Hokage-sama, you yourself could leave today should you so desire, it's just not terribly likely."

He let out a chuckle at that, "I suppose I can't argue with that. And you, Anko, what is your opinion of the team?"

"Hokage-sama, they are an exemplarily group, one that I believe was overlooked in the academy if what I've seen is anything to go by, Hinata Hyuuga's control of her bloodline was remarkable and despite the illusion's complexity was able to safely guide her team in and out, Tenten's skills effectively held off multiple waves of enemies and Naruto's misdirection would have left a real target searching for months for a true culprit, in addition he managed to fight me to a standstill, admittedly I was hardly going full out, but it is still worthy of note, sir!"

The elderly leader let out an annoyed sigh, since the start of this meeting Anko had been as stiff and upright as a tree, arms behind her back in an only slightly 'at ease' pose and had been using his title and 'sir' constantly, no smiles, no playing, no affectionate names or banter, just utterly cold and professional. "Anko-chan, please, you can stop this…it's getting juvenile."

"Sir, I'm unsure as to what you mean, I have been on my best behavior since the start of the meeting."

He gave a small smile, "That's the point Anko-chan."

If anything her eyes narrowed further, almost making her seem like the serpent her sensei associated with, "Sir, you are Lord Hokage, I wouldn't want to put my _loyalty_ in question by acting in any way that would make you look at me as anything but a loyal soldier, perhaps a tracking seal or an ANBU team wo-"

A quick spike of chakra was enough to silence her, though he didn't seem angry, if anything he looked very tired, "Enough…Anko, I know you are angry about our last meeting, but I have to look at the safety of the whole, not just the one."

"Sir, then why am I still here, if there is a _potential_ threat then it should be dealt with, be it a former master, a lazy ninja, one who's sanity is questionable, one who's drive could lead to madness, one who holds a position that could lead to favoritism or those who are sick and could fall in battle. Why should one be singled when the potential is so great? I know he holds something dangerous, but there are a number of shinobi in the village that possess techniques potentially as destructive."

Kurenai could only gape at her friend, she tended to forget that Anko was the prodigy of their graduating class, handpicked by Orochimaru to be his apprentice to all he knew, her antics tended to make you forget what a keen mind she possessed, but should she ply herself then her potential was far greater than that of even 'Sharingan Kakashi' who if he didn't have his eye would probably only be considered an average shinobi, yes he was skilled, but his reliance on that eye of his in the heat of it was not unknown to his peers."

"Anko-chan, surely that's going to far, I would never allow things to get so lax in the vill-"

"My Lord, Kakashi Hatake, chronically late, Gai, challenging himself to the point of serious injury, Sasuke Uchiha, working towards killing his brother at any cost, Asuma Sarutobi, son of the Hokage, Hayate Gekkoo, lungs damaged due to childhood illness. All are potential weak points and threats despite their skill and potential."

That stunned the two to silence before the Hokage's eyes hardened like obsidian, "Special Jonin Anko Mitarashi, are you attempting to _sell out_ your fellow shinobi?"

She snapped a hasty salute, "Sir, no sir, simply clarifying sir!"

Sarutobi let out a tired sigh, "I see…you make a good point on all counts, however, we are getting away from the topic of discussion, I _trust_ that alright with you Mitarashi-san."

"Sir, whatever you wish sir."

He growled at that but nodded, "As we were saying, the team has passed and is ready to begin proper training, were any new skills gleaned from your test?"

Kurenai gave a slight shake of her head, "No sir, nothing beyond the report."

"I see…and did you get to ask Tenten about the clearing?"

"No sir, we thought it best to wait until training, in the form of a test of knowledge."

"Very well. Thank you for your thorough report. You are dismissed." Two hasty salutes were snapped before they turned to leave, "Oh, if you would, could you track down Naruto-kun for me, I wish to congratulate him on passing his test."

Kurenai arched a finely sculpted brow, "Sir, you don't wish to see Tenten or Hinata?"

He pulled out his pipe and started to stuff it with tobacco, "Of course, I must be getting forgetful in my old age…please send for them."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"He's plotting something, you know that right?"

"Anko…"

"What? Come on, he's got something planned for the kid and you know it."

"You can't just _say_ something like that, you know you're on thin ice as it is after your little fight in the office, if he found out you were questioning him now th-"

She threw up her hands in frustration, "I KNOW! Damnit…I know, but he's had it hard enough as it is, and if he turned in his headband tomorrow then I think I'd probably be the only one to really miss him…I don't want him to go Nai-chan…"

Kurenai froze in mid step at that, this was almost akin to Anko declaring her love for the boy, "Anko…what is it that's going on between you two…"

She looked at her in surprise for a moment before pressing on, gently guiding her friend to the shop Tenten worked at, "I…I don't know…somehow just being around him just lets me get my head on straight, I don't obsess over my lost memories, of killing that bastard…I can just…be, just be and I'm at peace…I don't have feelings or anything for him if that's what you're getting at. Don't you have anyone that you can just relax and be yourself around?"

After a long moment of her purple friend looking at her expectantly she smirked and threw an arm over her shoulder, "Yeah…one or two…"

The pair could only laugh at that before stopping before the rather modest looking store, "Ok, you get the girls, Naruto will be bit hard to pin down, I'll go looking for him, I know his haunts."

Kurenai arched a brow at that, the act becoming more and more common as of late, "I'm sure I could find him if I wa-"

"Yeah, you could, but at the same time it would be faster if I did it, you know that."

She let out a small chuckle, "Alright, alright, go find your boyfriend."

The crimson eyed jonin never saw the smack to the back of her head coming, "It's not like that!"

"Sure…sure…"

She let out a huff of annoyance before vanishing in a swirl of leaves, not able to drive the image of Kurenai's grinning face from her thoughts, her own blush wasn't helping in the slightest…

* * *

For Tenten it had been business as usual, at least for her part time job that is.

First when she arrived she was to sweep the steps, then she was to polish the counter, clean her hands then get fresh cloths before moving on to dusting and polishing the blades. After that she was to check the cloth wrappings on the weapons, making sure they were taunt. Next came tending the forge, shoveling and brushing the furnace before restocking the area with coals and wood, re-aligning the hammers and getting the water and oil for the trough before opening the store.

Then came the wait.

That was the worst part, it was all well and good when things like the promotion exams were up, or the rotations came in from the remote outposts, then it was busy, then she could largely blank her mind and just go through the motions.

But when there was nothing going on…her mind would wonder…

And as with many, a wondering mind could go to some unique places.

Like how she currently found herself, wondering what it was about her male teammate that had him hanging out in a cemetery when she had found him that morning, where had he gotten those weapons, and just how was it that he was so powerful fresh out of the academy. While in the test she was dealing with the guards, largely laughable as opponents, only having the advantage of numbers.

Then again, considering some of the techniques she had developed, she knew quite well the power of numbers…

But Naruto…she had seen him manage to fight one of their sensei to a standstill only four days out of the academy, and from what she had seen it didn't have anything to do with those unique weapons, it was all skill and fighting style, remarkable speed for his age, a cunning mind that seemed to disarm Anko as much as his skill. Admittedly she knew that the woman was holding back, she could tell from the levels of chakra that were in the clearing, but she had this bad feeling that he had been holding back a lot as well.

Hinata had been a surprise for her, having been used to her cousin Neji she was expecting a cold aloofness from the girl, but instead she just seemed quiet, and resolved to do what was needed in her life. Though how she was going to accomplish her dream of uniting her clan was a bit confusing considering how she seemed to be so…proper, so in line with her clan's desires. Maybe she was just trying to lure them all into false sense of security until she was made head of her clan, then do what she was hoping to.

Lunch came and went with her making a trip out to get a small box of pork buns before rushing back, intending to eat in the store while looking at some of the more exotic weapons that the shop held, absently taking note of the rhythmic sound of metal being shaped in the back of the store.

She had just returned to the counter when the door opened for the first time that day, at once she put on her rather plastic smile and turned to the front door, "Good afternoon and wel-Sensei?"

Not for the first time Tenten was taken by the beauty that was her teacher, she wasn't one to be jealous, but she knew well that, with the chunin rank, came the possibility of seduction missions, either for information or assassination, and only some of the best looking or most developed of women were chosen for them. So to that end she had applied herself, learning some fashions and makeup, though she would be the first to opt for the role of combatant instead. Fortunately unless it was of vital importance to the village such missions were largely voluntary, and with the right application of drugs or poisons one would never have to go as far as sex, still, knowing that those like Kurenai would be first on the 'docket' as it were did sting her pride a bit.

Then again, she still had a lot of growing to do, that was a comfort.

"Ah, Tenten-san, just the person I'm looking for, I don't suppose Shinji-san is in, I need to speak with him for a moment, the Hokage has requested our team in order to congratulate you on your graduation, so I need to see if I can't steal you away from him for a while."

The bun haired girl looked more than a bit surprised at that news, it was quite rare for the leader of the village to want to granulate anyone personally, much less a genin team. She sent a quick glance towards the back rooms that held the forge, assembly and polishing rooms for a moment before nodding, "I-I'll go get him now, just wait a moment…"

Kurenai smiled gently at the girl as she rushed into the back so fast she almost left a dust cloud in her wake, ah to be young again…a few seconds later a surprisingly short man came out of the back room, though most of his upper body was heavily muscled, his sleeves tied so as to keep them back from the fires, and the immaculately white clothing, almost priestly in many ways, was flawless. Absently he mopped at a sweat covered brow as he eyed the woman before him critically, his eyes lacking the lewdness that so many men would possess when it came to her. Cautiously peaking from behind the door frame was Tenten, the girl looking quite nervous. After a pregnant pause the man gave an almost invisible nod, "Shinji Kazahara, at your service."

"Kurenai Yuuhi, forgive me for disturbing you at your work, but Lord Hokage requested her presence in his office, it shouldn't take more than an hour or two."

The man turned slightly, the profile allowing Kurenai to take note of the bald man's features; his eyes were narrowed almost constantly, probably from long years working the forge, his skin looking tough and leathery from the heat, though the wrinkles around his eyes, one of the few things really betraying his age, seemed to be something born more from smiles than frowns. "Is that so…well then, you better get going little one, close up the store before you leave, then maybe I can work in peace for a bit…"

Again the girl seemed to simply appear from nowhere, bowing deeply to the man, "T-Thank you Shinji-sama, I'll make sure to get back as quickly as I can!"

He waved her away with a smirk, "Bah! Don't bother, if I know that old windbag you'll be there all afternoon, take the rest of the day off, and don't worry, you'll still get paid, it's ninja business, I understand well enough."

The young girl gave a face splitting grin before bowing once more, then rushing to get the weapons shop in order. The man giving another small nod to the older woman before disappearing in the back. Kurenai then turned to her student, watching with a small smile as the girl became a blur, "Alright Tenten, after this we need to grab Hinata then head to the tower. Maybe if we're lucky we can see that boy you like…"

Almost as though she had been suddenly nailed to the floor she froze, "K-Kurenai-sensei?"

"What did Naruto say his name was…Neji?"

She gave a slight blush, "D-Don't say such things…that was a long time ago, I don't like him that way anymore…"

She quirked an eyebrow, a sly smile taking over her features, "Oh…could there be another…say…blonder boy that you may like?"

That only caused the brunette to frown, causing the teacher to quirk her eyebrow, "Naruto? No, I don't like him that way, were not even really friends, just comrades."

"That's rather cold…"

"His words, not mine…though it could grow to friendship, in time…"

The crimson eyed jonin felt a bit of sympathy for the young girl, it was looking like this was going to be a long road… "Just give it time Tenten, Naruto's been alone for a long time, it's hard for some to understand that that doesn't have to be the case."

Much to Kurenai's dismay however, this only seemed to make the young weapon master flinch and stare at the doorknob for a long moment before slamming the key into the lock and turning it, "I know…I'm one of the ones that ignored him, all because the other workers at the orphanage told us to avoid him…that he was dangerous…" She gave a small laugh, her eyes shadowed in memory, something that looked utterly wrong on one so young, "You know…I remember this one time…when we were really little, he came running into the dormitories and said he'd found the best playhouse ever…wanted all of us to come and see it…"

"Oh?" That piqued her interest; she herself remembered what the blond used to be like, not unlike how Anko would act before their own incidences changed everything.

"Yeah, it was really hot that year and most of the time we were sent outside to play because of how rundown the place was. Naruto said the place was really cool, not…that kinda cool, you know what I mean…" She waved off her own comment, making the taller of the duo chuckle, "Anyway, a bunch of us were really looking forward to it, we started to chase after him, but all the helpers there got in the way and stopped us…said that his found building had to be unsafe for children…I remember one boy asking why they let Naruto go then…"

"What did they say?"

"They said that if we followed him that a demon would get us,' Kurenai's breath hitched, though it went unheard by Tenten as she was still lost in her memories, "But the way they said it…it was almost like they though _he_ was the demon…and that's just crazy…I mean who would think that _Naruto_ was some beast from the depths of the Makai." That set her to giggling, though she was a bit worried to see that Kurenai wasn't laughing in the slightest.

* * *

Not at the ramen stand…

Not at the dango cart…

Not on the fourth's head….

Not in the Forest of Death…

Not at the academy….

Not at his apartment…

Not at the bar…

Ok…that last one was just for her…It had been almost two hours already and still no blond, and the most maddening thing was, the very first place she looked, the one most likely to have him, didn't seem to.

Not at the tomb.

Now she was starting to get a bit frantic. She had tried sensing with her chakra, but she was never really any good at that, she had tried the snakes and they just would lead her back to the tomb, usually after a massive trek around the city as they followed his seemingly meandering paths. She even tried asking the other genin and jonin, still no dice.

Now she was starting to get worried, her mind flashing back to what the old man had told them of the person attacking others and draining them of their chakra, and there were very few in the village that could claim to have quite as much as the blond teen, still, she was certain that nothing serious had happened to him, she had a feeling they would have felt the backlash of such a thing.

With little better to go by she returned to the tomb, appearing in a swirl of leafs on one of the many trees in the area, watching the obscured tomb entrance one more, when in doubt she had always somehow known he was inside, like there was some form of an odd tether…something connecting them…

"Come on you little brat…where are y-"

The rustling of a bush.

The slight shifting of grass.

Dull 'thumps' on the bark of the tree.

Then the tickling of her legs as something moved up them, causing her to lash out with a kunai, her hand coming back with a familiar brown scorpion a bit larger than her hand speared cleanly though thorax, her eyes widened for a moment in shock before pulling the little creature from the blade, her eyes narrowing as she saw that the scorpion had crumbled a bit as it came free, "But…', she poked it, 'how can…"

The arachnid twitched, making her throw it away in shock as, with a flick of tail and claws it flipped itself back over and seemed to look at her, two sharp snaps of its claws as it lowers its stance, it's tail rising to a striking position at the two stared each other down.

"What the hell are you…" It's answer was a snapping of claws.

*Clack, clack*

"Y-You're dead?"

*Clack*

The scorpion moved closer, making the purple haired kunoichi take a sharp step back, instantly it stopped, seeming to regard her with curiosity. "What kind of jutsu is this…" as she watched the bug took several small steps back before turning, almost as though it was giving her one last look…or trying to beckon her, before dashing down the tree once more, the shifting grasses letting her see that it was making a mad dash for the tomb.

"Naruto…" The scorpion seemed to pause at the entrance of the tomb, turning to look at her one more time before vanishing into the darkened depths. With a growl she raked her finger through her hair before sending another glance at the stone structure, "Awww….screw it…" With several measured strides, unsure whether or not she really should be doing this, not knowing what could be inside, she reached the stone archway and poked her head inside, her nose wrinkling at the stale air within.

With a careful step she moved over the tripwire holding carefully mended kama blade in check, noting that, to a civilian, such a wire would have been almost unnoticeable. Inside she couldn't help but notice the bizarre mural before seeing a dim, flickering light coming from deeper within, "Damnit Anko…you know better…you've seen enough movies to know not to come in here without enough explosive notes to level a village…" Pulling a pair of kunai she was quick to wrap one of the mentioned notes around the handle while the other she used to cautiously peer around the corner, showing a well lit room at the end of a hall, one with what looked to be a throne of some form.

Using every ounce of stealth she possessed she hugged the wall, crouching lower and taking careful steps, doing everything in her power to silence herself, she knew that if Naruto really was in here then he would be none too happy with her intrusion, and worse, if someone else had entered and attacked him that she would be in tight quarters, something she didn't excel at fighting in. Orochimaru may have been a genius, but his taijutsu style, and hers' by extension, needed a lot of room to move, something that even the great sanin wouldn't forget, and made sure she didn't either.

Finally reaching the larger room she froze, her jaw hanging loose as she gazed upon not one, but two glittering chairs of gold and precious stones, both of them almost lovingly maintained to the point that the reddish gold shone like the sun in the firelight, the room carefully swept and even the odd symbols on the wall looked to have been restored.

However, it was the symbols on the things that really surprised her, the one on the right was made up of images not unlike those that Naruto bore on his armor and staff, while the other seemed to have a large number of snakes and scorpions, "Naruto…what the hell is going on…"

Her ears twitched as she picked up the sound of legs skittering once more, her eyes drawn to another of the hallways to see the scorpion from before, the hole still clearly visible in its back as it scurried down one of the adjoining halls. Making a note to study the chairs more closely she made to follow, making sure to tap the toes of her sandals together once, letting a small bit of chalk appear on the toe, something that had helped her in castles or other winding structures before.

She made a tiny mark on the wall as she went, taking note just how much larger the structure was now that she was moving down, the hall having lead to a small, almost laughably tight spiral staircase that, every dozen feet or so, seemed to take off in another hallway or series of rooms, her only clue as to where she was going was the persistent sound of the tiny legs on stone below her. Five times did she see such pathways before the staircase seemed to end, opening into a hallway wide enough for ten men to stand abreast in, more of the odd torches lighting the path ever deeper, though at her feet at the halls entrance was the small scorpion, seemingly waiting on her.

The jonin dropped smoothly to one knee before the little creature as she looked closer, the hole she had inflicted seemed to be closing up, the closer position letting her see that the very specks of sand seemed to be crawling up its body and merging into the shell, 'healing' it. "Ok little guy…you got me down here, where's Naruto? Is he alright?"

*Cl-clack.*

Fighting the urge to jump the little creature quickly moved up her legs, across her body to finally come to rest on her shoulder, one of the pincers seeming to gesture for her to move on, "Right…you know that if you try anything…or if this was some kinda trick…that the last thing I will do is crush you into paste, right?"

*Clack…Clack…*

"Why do I have a feeling that I should be insulted…"

*CLACK!*

"Ok…Ok…I'm goin'…"

Feeling, oddly, more confidant with the scorpion resting on her shoulder pressed on, another mark on wall as she moved, though she had felt a bit foolish, after all, it was a rather straightforward path. It took her three slow counts of twenty to reach the end, the space opening up into a massive chamber that, if anything, held more splendor than the one above. Firstly, flanking the entryway, were two utterly massive obsidian scorpions, both with their claws and tails drawn up close to their bodies, as though they were at rest. Each of the seemingly stone guardians were a true sight to behold, each of the great claws large enough to easily cut three men in half, the tail looking like it held the power to tear through the main gates like they were made of tissue paper, all along the whole of the thing seemed to be inlays of gold and turquoise, however, it was obvious that these statues were highly stylized, where a true head for the thing would be was instead a carefully sculpted structure that looked disturbingly like a human skull…one with four eyes…and large, fang like teeth that seemed to extend down the body a ways, giving it a disturbingly large looking maul, the stinger getting a similar treatment in the form of a gaping human skull with a large blade coming from the mouth.

However, as intimidating as these figures were, they paled in comparison to what they seemed to be guarding.

There, extending further into the massive chamber, was what looked like a road flanked with columns, some extending clear into the darkened heights of the room for support while others help at the apex what looked to be a vulture, however, they looked far too large, each able to hold a human head easily in one of its massive claws, the whole of the bodies wrapped in bandaged with a golden necklace of sorts, not unlike what Naruto's armor bore, around their necks, the things had their wings folded, like any bird that would sit atop its perch.

Between each of the pillars lay row upon row of chariots, seemingly entombed with their riders horses hole, the flesh long since fallen off the bone, but giving a stark example, as if the room above hadn't been enough, of the wealth that the builder's possessed. Standing aside each of the chariots were even more warriors, many bearing shields and spears, behind them row upon row of archers.

An army of the dead, one large enough to cause major trouble for any city…if they were alive…

*Clack*

Anko paled even as her eyes widened further, if something could make a dead scorpion move…

A sharp pain shook her from her thoughts making her glare at the scorpion that had pinched her, leaving a small cut in her skin, it looked to be pointing again…following its claw she noticed what looked to be a temple at the far end of the room, the structure gleaming pale white while the golds, blues and greens helped to carry the light, though it was still very hard to see the ceiling. "Is he in there?"

*Cl-clack*

In the dimly lit room, it seemed to take her hours to reach the temple, the columns being far smaller than the main support ones that reached the ceiling, but that was made up for with the grandeur of the statues and reliefs she saw on the outside, many of them looking almost half finished, though one face seemed to jump at her more than any other, that of the mask that Naruto had been wearing the past several days, the form of a woman with a serpentine staff with a long claw.

As she reached out a hand to touch the face she froze. An almost ghost like flash of white suddenly flitted at the corner of her vision then was suddenly gone, "Naruto!"

She gave chase, every time she rounded a corner she would see another teasing hit of the teen, turn after turn, so many she couldn't hope to have kept track, all leading her deeper and deeper into the temple.

Her mind was so focused on catching the wayward teen that she utterly missed the little scorpion shifting its position on her shoulder, settling itself over the cursed mark that showed her to be Orochimaru's former apprentice. Rounding one last corner she skidded to a sudden halt, her breath catching in her throat as she was face to…mask with the one she had been chasing. At once she had leapt back, having almost colliding with the teen who seemed to take a small hop back himself.

"Kami take you, you little shit! You scared the hell out of me! Where have you been!" The teen cocked his head slightly before gesturing around him. "Oh, ha ha…I'm going to grill your ass later about this…thing…but for now the Hokage wants to see us, get your shit and get moving!"

Again, the figure tilted his head even as Anko turned to leave. "Now now…that is no way to speak of one who thinks so highly of you…Anko Mitarashi…"

She froze in mid step. That was not her blond brat…that was the voice of a woman, a voice that carried a strange accent on slightly husky breaths, "Wh-" she stiffened as hands came around her midsection, one lightly rubbing her belly even as the other climbed higher, between the valley of her breasts to take hold of her chin, forcing her to turn her head to the side, just enough to see the mask, and that the slightly glowing violet eyes seemed to be looking at the juncture of her neck and shoulders, right where the scorpion was sitting.

"Ah…so this is the thing that gave him pause…there is something very…special here, is there not?"

Anko grit her teeth as she fought the urge to lash out, she didn't know how, but she could almost _feel_ the power radiating from the woman holding her, add to that the scorpion that now had its stinger poised at her throat and she was hardly in a position to do much. "W-What do you want?"

The figure cocked it's head once more, "Want? I want my King to be happy…"

"K-King?"

"Of course, the God King Naruto, who has vowed to bring back my people…He knows about this…blemish you carry, though he knows not how to deal with it…that is where I come in…"

"M-My curse seal? What can you do? No one in the village can help me…"

An almost lyrical tone echoed throughout the halls, her slightly higher giggle, "Oh…young Anko…you should know by now that you cannot truly say you are in your village at this time…" The woman started to circle her, her hands skimming her form to take her by the shoulders before ghosting up and down her arms, sending a shiver through woman, "We are as far beyond your people as yours would be beyond a tribal…though it may not seem as such here...we have been gone for a very…long…time…"

"W-Where is Naruto? You keep saying he's the one who wants to help me…but where is he?"

Her smile could almost be seen through the mask, it came through so clearly in her voice, "Lord Naruto is at rest, speaking with his priests about ways to help your home. You should thank him, he is as drawn to you as you are to him, and it is his will that has let you come this far, though he does not know that we are speaking now…he wishes to keep me hidden away, thinking I am still so weak…"

"W-Who are you?"

"Ah…now that would be telling. I will simply say that I am most precious to my Lord, just as he is precious to me. Keep that little one with you…the more simple the creature the easier it is to sense out the nature of your mark…no thoughts to get in the way…in time we will have the answers you seek. Though I will tell you now…what you bare is not what you think…it has so much more hidden within…and what hides it is not what the giver created…someone has come after…"

"S-Someone…tampered with it?"

The masked woman seemed to frown, "No…not tampered per se…it was hidden…and hindered…I can tell it causes you pain…that is why…"

"B-"

"Ninja is what your kind are known as, yes? Do they not often hide things? Like with my King…"

She could only give a hesitant nod, the thought of someone doing something purposely, so above and beyond what Orochimaru had done…, "Who would…why…what about Naruto? How's he involved?"

The woman seemed to pull back, having circled her several times, drifting back to sit slightly on one of the slabs, "That…is not for me to say, our Liege himself is still attempting to discern the reason, with that one's help,' she pointed to the scorpion, 'we will know more."

"But…why. Why does he want to help me!"

The woman brought a hand up to cover her 'mouth', and utterly feminine gesture she had seen Kurenai make a thousand times before as another giggle echoed through the temple, "Is this so hard to understand?" Anko could only look at her with almost hopeless confusion, "You were kind to him when he was alone, even if it was only a presence. He needs no other reason."

The weight of what she had said took several long moments to sink in, her knees starting to feel like jelly, first all the incredible things she had seen in here…then simply because she'd wanted to be around the kid he had somehow found a way to help her…to find those that could finally let her understand what had been done to her…it was unreal, and it all seemed to hinge on a tomb of all things.

"You are not looking well young one, perhaps you should rest…"

"I thin-T-That's a good idea…"

"Come, I will take you to him, he has need of rest as well and it will give you time to speak, to just be."

"Who are you?"

She seemed to go silent for a time, as though trying to decide if she should say anything, "I am known as Zandri, High Queen of the Deshret."

If anything the snake summoner's eyes grew wider still, "Q-Queen…but you said that Naruto was-"

"My King."

"T-then you…and him…"

She giggled once more, "In a way…yes…though you should not worry…a King as…virile as mine will be having many in his life…perhaps that is what draws you to him, no?"

Anko could only stare at the woman slack jawed before it all became too much for her.

She fainted.

The Queen's giggle became a solid, rolling laugh as with a gesture two skeletal warriors moved from the shadows, "It seems young Anko here has had a bit too many surprises…take her to our Lord's chambers that she may rest." Wordlessly the two moved to easily lift her, the kunoichi seemingly weightless in their arms, "Rest well sister…we have much to discuss you and I…"

* * *

For Zandri's voice, imagine Akasha from Queen of the Damned, that's at least what I was going for with her mannerisms, though with far less bloodlust of course ^_^ However, as with any tale, use whatever voice you think will fit ^_^


	6. Chapter 6: Offerings

Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with Naruto, or Games Workshop, only this story.

AN: Sorry I've been dark for a while, sad to say I've currently hunting for a place to live, as my sister is being given our house for a wedding present (Don't get me going on this, we'll be here a while .)

Anyway, here is some Forever for you all, in some ways it's a 'recap' but I had some people wonder about the other teams and whatnot, so here ya go ^_^

* * *

To Live Forever

Chapter 6: Offerings

* * *

_So it was said of Settra._  
_He conquered the entire land of the Nehekhara, from the mountains to the sea._  
_He levied tribute upon all the people of the great river._  
_That he appointed princes, and bound them under his will._  
_ That he founded the mighty city of Deshret as his residence._  
_His wealth and power were great._  
_Though his heart was vexed, that he should be mortal and die._  
_That he did establish the Priesthood of the Awakening, and caused to be built a Pyramid of Eternity._  
_That he was the first king to be wrapped for his awakening, to his reign of millions of years._

_-Translated from the hieroglyphics at the Pillar of Remembrance._

* * *

Her vision swam, hints of color, ghosts of faces, it was all a jumble.

A blur.

She caught glimpses of a great city, legions of people and massive buildings that reached to the heavens.

She saw great swarms of horse drawn, two man vehicles sweepings across the deserts, causing sandstorms in their wake.

Ships that were horribly long, enough to hold hundreds of men, all using long, flexible poles to propel themselves forward, upstream of a great river.

Her vision slowly began to clear, spotting things more familiar, yet at the same time she could somehow still…feel…the other place overlaid.

The forest of death…yet at the same time it was a great horse paddock, where men were training and breaking beautiful animals.

The hotsprings, an incredible oasis.

The Uchiha compound, nothing but mud brick homes, things that were squat to the ground and seemingly only used for sleep.

It was all so strange, and yet, as she glanced down at herself, she saw she was garbed just as one of these people, smiled at and waved to as she moved down the streets. A few of the men sending her soft, shy smiles.

It was…soothing…despite the heat, and blistering dryness that lapped at her skin, skin that felt far tougher than it had a right to be.

Then she spotted it. A great procession making its way towards her on the busy street, it's people immediately ducking out of the way, some kneeling, other cheering. She could feel herself following suit, more from a sudden sense of fear than anything, as the great beast, one flanked by horsemen and guards, was enough to cause most to wilt in its shadow.

It was massive, the creature obviously not something that was…normal. The head of the thing was almost a cross between a lion and a viper, the leonine features offset by slit eyes and great fangs that protruded from its upper jaw, below it, seemingly oblivious to the dangers of the beasts massive armored paws, were two priests, each with large bowls walking below it, catching the noxious looking fluid that dripped from those wicked teeth. At its back was a great…carriage of sorts, it's high, armored walls sheltering the crew, one man at the 'head' of the compartment directing it with long poles. However, it was the massive, scorpion like tail, and the searing heat that poured from the beasts maul that was truly off-putting.

Beyond that, the creature's great bulk, one of pale, sandy fur, was almost totally covered with armor, ensuring that the great beast would never fall in battle. She had to flinch with every step it took, the great monster standing almost thirty feet tall as it strode with purpose, each step shaking the ground and causing dust and sand to spill from the buildings. As it reached it's midpoint in passing her the driver suddenly pulled it up short, causing it to let out a snort of annoyance, something that sent a great gout of fire into the air, much to the cheers of the people around her.

Finally chancing a look up she saw a gilded staircase being put into position, causing all chatter on the streets to draw up short as they stared with wide eyes. Slowly a man stood, his features hidden in the halo of light that surrounded him as he turned and…stared…

The man then slowly reached out to her, and despite the blinding light, she could see a smile, and bright, blue, eyes.

* * *

"Naruto!"

Her pulse was racing.

Her chest heaving with every great breath.

Her skin shown with cold sweat, something that had only happened to her in her darkest moments when remembering Orochimaru.

Frantic eyes darted around the room, seeking a person, a landmark, anything that could tell her where she was and what had happened…it was all a blur, how she had gotten here, those odd visions…

Then she felt the slight movement on her shoulder, and even before she could look, she remembered. Searching for Naruto, the tomb, the strange temple and the army that seemed to guard it.

Looking more carefully now she could see faint lights in the room, most of it coming from strangely glowing stones that were inlaid in the walls, something that was both confusing, yet she had to admit, were almost mesmerizing in their own right as they faintly pulsed and seemed to almost…radiate faintly glowing particles more than light itself.

Just as she was beginning to come back to herself properly she spotted the movement in the corner, just a flash of red and black before it was gone, something that distracted her from the doorway opposite of the room, her strange bed having been flush against the far wall.

"Ah…you are awake…much quicker than I had expected…"

"_You!_ Where am I? What happened?"

The figure almost seemed to glide into the room, such was her grace, "You had fainted…not surprising considering your shock at the time, but rest assured, you are safe here. Lord Naruto would be quite cross with me should I allow you to come to harm…though you should know…this is probably the safest place in all the world for you, my King would allow nothing less."

The snake mistress scowled at the masked woman, daggers boring deep into the slightly glowing eyes, "Where is he…"

The woman, if she cared about her hissing tone, didn't show it, "In his chambers…when I had initially brought you there he was a bit…surprised, and insisted on you being place in…finer quarters…"

That gave her pause. Looking around this hardly seemed like a five star hotel. "You're telling me your 'king's' room is worse than this?"

Despite the mask she could feel the woman scowl, something that made her skin crawl almost as much as her old master would. "Watch your tone, whelp! My King is a great man, so great that he refuses luxuries that would be afforded one of his station. As he will say, he is a simple man, who wants to live a simple life. He shows us all greater honor than any in the past, even greater than I would offer my priests. Despite what you may believe, until now he lived a peasant, if not a slave's life, and knows to appreciate what he has. This place is a tomb, not a palace, and not a true resting place of our honored dead, as the means to build such a thing died with the great beast. Until we can return home, and reclaim what is ours, this is all we have. Something he was willing to give up to you, and I, because he cares for us."

Anko could only let her head fall back heavily onto the buckwheat pillow as she stared at the ceiling, is that really the way the brat thought…is that how he lived? With a fraction of what was here he could have bought whole sectors of space within the village…so why… "Can you take me to him?"

"He is resting now. As you should be. We have taken care of your meeting with your Kage. Though that man seemed to be plotting something, and was quite keen to try and learn what he could about my Liege's abilities, and his items. I had the distinct feeling that he was close to ordering his staff turned over for the sake of 'village security'…though such a thing would have ended…poorly…for those involved…For now rest young Anko. Tomorrow you will be refreshed and ready for your answers."

That made the woman's eyes widen, she missed the meeting? And the Hokage _didn't notice!_ "S-Still, I would like to see him, so I know this isn't…some kinda dream."

Zandri gave a slow nod, as if weighing the pros and cons before she extended a gloved hand, "Very well. I shall dispel your thoughts of the dream. Come, but do not gawk to long at the things you will see, it is rude…and such things will not be tolerated."

Anko could feel the threat in the woman's voice. No matter how much it may hurt the boy, this woman would kill her, or at least do her best to try.

Yet somehow, deep down, she knew she could…quite easily…

"O-Okay…And…sorry, about not introducing myself earlier…I was a bit…well…freaked."

The masked woman gave a slight giggle as she helped the special jonin to her feet, "That is quite alright, when growing up I saw many that reacted far stronger than you would imagine, why the first time I glimpsed some of our architects and priests bringing life to our great war machines…well there is little that can match the sight of a statue as great as a mountain draw it's first breath before striding to war…"

Anko could only look at the woman with no small amount of disbelief, but the way she shivered when she said that…at the very least she believed it to be true. "I-I can imagine…when I was out I had a vision of something that…well it sounded similar. There's just no way that something like that exists…aside from the bijuu I guess…"

The masked figure shot her a sidelong look, "What is this word…Bidoo?"

"What? Seriously? You don't know what the Bijuu are? The tailed demons?"

She seemed lost in thought for a moment before stiffening, "You mean like my King holds. A fragment of the Beast…"

Now it was Anko's turn to freeze, making the woman cock her head at the interrogator in confusion, "Y-You know about the Kyuubi!" She gave a small nod, "H-h-h-how!"

A gloved hand came up to cover her 'mouth' as she giggled, "I have always known, since the day Lord Naruto first entered this place. As to how…let me say that I know the beast…_personally_…at least in part."

"B-B-"

"No buts. We are close now, I can answer your questions should my King allow."

The firmness in which she spoke quickly silenced the Snake Mistress, a part of her was really starting to hate this woman…she made her feel so weak…"Alright…But…can I ask…have you…learned anything yet…about my mark?"

Much to her surprise the robed figure's hand lashed out, coming to hover over the little scorpion for a time, an odd tingling of chakra running from the woman's hand, through the scorpion and into the mark. "Truthfully I expected you to ask about this sooner…perhaps you are not as selfish as I had feared…" Anko could only scowl at her, "This little one has yet to go beyond the first layer…it seems the final script applied was designed to make the others…and what your blemish truly appears as, appear differently…but I cannot remove the first layer as of yet…it is ingrained into the others…still, for less than a day that is remarkable progress…it would seem that the sealing arts have grown stagnant over the millennium…My Lord's seal was the most impressive I have seen at this point…and even it is simple, if time consuming, to unravel…"

Anko could only gape at that, who were these people that the _Yondaime's_ seal was _simple!_ Then the later of what she said struck, and sent a thrill of fear up her spine, "You're _unraveling_ it!"

Again, another sideling glance, "When did I say that? I said it was simple to do so, not that it was being done. We are not so foolish to let one of the shards walk free…"

"There you go saying 'shards' again, wha-"

"Enough, we are here. Now be mindful of who you are speaking to. Out there he is you student. In here he is the King, and our Lord. Do not make me regret my decision in bringing you here…"

Anko gave a shaky nod as the woman's aura of power seemed to grow for a moment, only to then shrink before she spoke to the rather simple linen curtain, if they hadn't stopped there then Anko would have thought it a simple hanging as the doorway was much smaller than she would have thought a door to be, being slightly smaller than her own height, and she was far from being the tallest in the village.

"My King, our guest has awoken."

There was a long pause, one that almost had Anko believing that she had been had, that this was all some elaborate ruse to set her up before knocking her down…again…then just as she was prepared to lay into the masked woman she heard a very tired, very horse sounding voice, "My Queen, you do not need to stand on ceremony with me…please…enter, and bring Anko-san, I feel there is much we need to discuss, she and I…"

A large, nervous gulp later and Anko moved to step in, only to have a hand take her by the shoulder, "My Lord, do you need water?"

Another heavy rasp, "That is being seen to."

The woman, Zandri, seemed to still be hesitant, only to suddenly relax as a soft clicking sound was heard behind them, making Anko quickly turn.

And promptly let out a shriek of fright.

* * *

"Ah! Kakashi! My eternal rival, I hear you have finally found the joys of taking a team of your own! Tell me! Did you get who you wanted?"

Said man, a tall-ish, lengthy man with wildly spiked grey hair glanced over the lip of his book with a rather bored look in his one visible eye, the other being obscured by a headband, "My team? In part. I got the Uchiha, but my second pick was already chosen by a new jonin…"

"Ah…yes yes…young Kurenai-san, the newest flower to join our ranks. I heard her fist pick was Naruto, quite surprising really."

Kakashi slowly rose the book back to its position, yet his posture seemed to say that he was both lazing, but still paying attention to the man in green spandex, "I agree, but that performance with the basic clone would spark anyone's interest, and with her getting first choice it was all but guaranteed. What about you? I heard you chose your squad replacement from this year's graduates…to bad about Takeshi-kun…I'm sorry Gai…"

The taller man seemed to deflate slightly, "Yes…young Takeshi will be missed…thankfully he is not dead, but the taking of a life is never something that is easy to get past, I helped set him up in the school to help train the next generation, there are so precious few that can use the water element to such a degree, and that talent shouldn't be allowed to die. I still see him on rest days, and train with him along with my adorable Lee and Neji. Still, our newest member is showing a great deal of promise, our team was in great need of a ranged specialist, and with Shino-kun's keen mind we have quite the impressive recruit. His taijutsu is coming along nicely in this short time, and though he still tires easily, both Lee and Neji are learning a great deal from him even as he grows."

Kakashi, while it couldn't be seen, smiled, "I'm sure he'll do well."

"And what of you my friend? When you could not have young Naruto, who did you pick."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Ah, a fine tracker in his own right, and a superb front line fighter, he should round out your team well."

The silver haired jonin gave a small nod, "He has, and his slight rivalry with Sasuke is pushing them both well, though I do have one problem…" Gai cocked one massive eyebrow, and while Kakashi couldn't see it he pressed on, knowing his friend was still listening. "Fan girl…"

That made Gai twitch slightly, not even the powers of youth could stop that. "For that, old friend, I am truly sorry."

Kakashi gave a shrug, "Thanks, but I think I can manage it…"

"Very well…now then, shall we have our contest?"

The one eyed man only just managed to stifle a groan, it was just getting to a good part…

* * *

"Awwww…..come on! Tell me!"

"No."

"Pleeeeaaaassseeee!"

"NO! There's nothing to tell anyway! We've only had one mission, and it's not even out of the village! How could I have seen what Sasuke-kun sleeps in!"

That caused a certain platinum blond to pull up short. Forehead had a point. "Well…how did he stop Kakashi then! It had to be awesome!" To those around her, her slight squeal at the end was not dignified….

"I-I didn't get see much of it…actually…"

That made a set of pale blue eyes widen in shock, "_**WHAT! **_How could you miss it!" After a moment the pinkette mumbled something, "What?"

"I said I was unconscious! Kakashi-sensei caught me and used a genjutsu…"

"Well…how did you pass then?"

"I…it was Kiba-san…" Ino's disbelieving look didn't help much, "I'm serious…I was tied to a post and he offered some of his food to me…Kakashi-sensei tricked us into not eating and…well I hadn't eaten dinner that night either…"

The blond could only nod, they had to look good for their man after all. "So how did that let you pass?"

"Sensei believes in teamwork, so after Kiba gave me some then Sasuke-kun offered as well…so he let us pass!"

Ino could only growl, _her_ Sasuke-kun had given _Sakura_ his food! "Lucky little bi-"

"Hey guys!"

Two sets of eyes swung up, spotting a certain bun haired girl dragging a shy looking heiress behind her, the duo quickly having to dodge around a waiter that was balancing a set of trays. The two seated girls quickly waved and pointed to the seats next to them, "Tenten, Hinata! It's good to see you, so, did you pass?"

Tenten could only roll her eyes, "What do you take us for Ino? In fact we were congratulated by the Hokage _himself_!"

That made their eyes widen, "What! Why?"

Tenten preened slightly under their shocked gaze before looking to Hinata, the girl hiding slightly behind her menu, "W-We had an extremely d-difficult test, o-one that Hokage-sama said that some c-chunin have trouble passing…"

"No way…"

"Yes way Sakura! We passed with flying colors, even earned a note in our records because of Naruto-san's quick thinking to misdirect the 'enemy' in our kills."

"**YOU HAD TO KILL!**"

The twin shrieks silenced the room, mostly due to the patrons suddenly wondering if they had bleeding ears, "N-No…Kurenai-sensei used an illusion to trick us…"

The two visibly relaxed, "That's a little more believable…So are you two just out seeing the town?"

Tenten gave a half shrug, "Naa, I ran into Hinata-san here and thought we'd look for our third for some training, Hokage-sama have us the day off for performing above and beyond on our test! Still, without school it's a little boring just lazing around, so we thought we'd find him."

That made Sakura scoff, "Good luck there, if that guy doesn't want to be found then he won't be. We've tried before."

"Oh…."

Sakura's brow twitched slightly at the weapon girl's tone, "Don't get the wrong idea, but after seeing his clothing Ino and I were curious, they don't sell things like that around the village, so we were going to ask where he got them."

"A-and what did you find out?"

Ino blew her bang out of her eyes, an annoyed huff really, "Nothing at all, we followed him after school for almost a week, he only ever went home. Though once when the Suna merchant caravan was in town we saw him trade some skins for a bolt of cloth, but he just carried it home. Best we can tell he makes it." That made the two look a bit worried, something that set off the curiosity bell in the blonds' head, "What?"

Of the two Tenten seemed the most effected, memories of the two of back in the orphanage flashing through her mind, "W-Well…Naruto had to cut up his cloak in our test…so we wouldn't be seen…if he did make it…"

The blond and pinkette shot each other a glance, "What do you mean, so you wouldn't be seen?"

"I-It was a simulated n-night mission…We didn't know, b-but Naruto-kun had his cloak, he cut it in half for us to use…We'll h-have to replace it."

Sakura could only snort at the answer, "Please, you saw those gold toys of his, he's not hurting for cash."

"Those are his weapons Sakura-san, he can't really sell those now can he?"

"No, but if he has those, and he _fights_ with them, imagine what else he might have…"

Four sets of eyes widened as the realization washed over them, what could that blond baka be hiding…

* * *

Anko had seen some shit in her life, even if she couldn't remember it all.

The horrible pain and visions from her curse seal.

Assassination missions.

Torture sessions that would turn the best of stomachs, many of which she herself had actually conducted.

Yet nothing in her life had prepared her for the _creature_ that had loomed up behind her in the dim of the tomb.

There, standing utterly still, was a _skeleton_ of all things, the bones draped in tattered linen that, if it had been new, would probably be one of the finest gowns or robes she had ever laid eyes upon, however, in its current state, it was little more than a moth eaten draping to help hide some of the…seethrough-ness of the body.

That was the word her panicked mind had come up with, she thought it was pretty good all things considered.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-"

The woman beside her had a smirk in her voice, "What."

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-"

"Is."

"T-t-t-"

"That?"

"_**YES!**_"

"I told you young one, the things you would see here would shock you…I have no reason to deceive."

"B-But…th-that i-"

"She, she is dead."

"HOW!"

"I think that is something for my King to explain, now, please stand aside, he needs water."

Almost as if by some unseen command, the second Anko had stepped aside the body strode forward, parting the hanging cloth like a wraith.

Only that faint clicking of foot-bones on stone alerting her to the presence of the creature at all. After a moment, with Zandri watching her like a hawk, the bones re-emerged and moved down one of the many side passages, the haunting white of the bones was more than needed to scar he special jonin's mind.

"Come now child, we will speak to my Lord."

Anko could only nod dumbly, making sure to bend in such a way as to watch the hallways as long as she could.

Was she still asleep? That had to be it…

As the last of the cloth fell behind her, ticking the back of her neck, she turned to face the voice that seemed to hold all the answers, despite what she thought possible.

What she saw she was _not_ expecting.

The room she had entered really couldn't be called such. Truthfully she had seen closets that were probably larger. What this was, was a small antechamber, one that looked as though it was meant to hold bodies, much like a catacomb, rather than the king of a people. Set into the wall there were three alcoves, and judging from the remnants left within them she had been right.

This was a place for the dead to rest.

There was hardly enough room to fit the chair at the end of the small space, one that the blond boy that had haunted her thoughts now sat in, the golden platter holding an equally exquisite pitcher and goblet sitting on the floor seemingly forgotten as the teen rose, the movements seeming for to strained for one of his age, before giving a bow and taking his seat once more. Worse yet, his skin, while never very dark, seemed pale, to pale really, his cheek bones showing, his eye sockets slightly sunken.

He looked like death warmed over, and a part of her was terrified that that held special meaning in this place.

"Ah…Anko-sensei…I apologize for not seeing you sooner, I thought you may be asleep a bit longer, and was about to settle in myself. Queen Zandri, thank you for bringing her here, I trust it wasn't too much of a bother…"

The masked woman quickly shook her head, "No my Liege, no trouble at all. In fact she has been on her best behavior, only a single minor incident upon seeing your servant."

That made the boy chuckle, the sound raspy and…old, quickly he scooped up the goblet and took a small draw, "So I heard, while I didn't react quite so strongly, I'm sure that anyone else will upon seeing my people…time was not kind to them…"

"That is hardly your fault my L-"

"Megami-chan, that is quite enough, you don't have to stand on ceremony with me, most especially not here, now then, I'm sure you have questions Sensei. Please, whenever you're ready."

The woman with off-purple hair could only stare a moment longer, trying to order her thoughts, before taking a deep breath to calm herself. "_**WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" **_

Naruto was actually expecting her to punch him, so there was some progress being made.

"Yes…I gathered you would want to know this much, however, that is a rather broad topic…is there a place you would like to start?"

"Why are there _dead things_ up and walking around! What is this scorpion thing! Who the hell is she! How is she your _QUEEN!_"

Naruto gave a small smile at the woman, even Zandri was chucking softly behind her, "The short answer? Because I willed them, a pet, this is Zandri, high priestess and queen of my people, and she is my Queen because she wanted me to be her King."

Anko could only stare with a slacked jaw, "That doesn't answer _shit!_"

This time it was the Queen who spoke, "Does it not? I had been at rest here for an eternity…when my King entered this place as a child and decided this would be a good playground. With only the matron to truly care where he went he starting spending all his time here…treating my form as an…imaginary friend I suppose you could say. My statue, myself, was placed in my throne upon entombment. The night of Lord Naruto's ascension into military ranks…I gave him a test…or perhaps it would be better to say, Asaph issued the test, to see if he was worthy of me. I am her most beloved after all…"

"Who?"

Naruto raised his hand slightly, forestalling the explanation, "This is one of the goddesses of my people, explaining it all will take far more time than I think you wish to spend…Suffice it to say, I passed, though I believed I hadn't. That night Mizuki tried to take the scroll, and grievously injured Iruka-sensei. Seeing that, coupled with the revelation of the Kyuubi, I snapped, and drew on far more chakra than was needed…I awoke the Deshret, and my destiny."

"Destiny?"

"To rule. I will not lie to you Anko-sensei, you, Kurenai, Neko and Mongoose were too important to me to do such a thing to. Though for now only you can know this, as I wish to extend to you the same kindness that you have shown me over the years."

"To rule? To rule what!"

"The world." Her eyes widened in shock, this kid was going to try and take over the _world, _"No…I suppose I should say that I only wish to retake what was ours originally…though upon reflection, I suppose it's the same…"

"How?"

"You have seen the force that lies within this tomb, and you are beginning to understand what I can do…but tell me, do you think that this place, is the only such site in the elemental nations? Judging from what you know of me…of this place, where do you think our home originally was…"

Anko's mind flashed back to the times she had seen the boy in the market, speaking so animatedly with the caravan masters…but really only to a select few…"Suna…Your people are from Suna?"

The masked woman cleared her throat, quickly drawing Anko's gaze, "Yes…and no…_My_ people, were founded in Suna. Naruto's people, will be born there."

"W-why tell me all this! You know I can go to the Hokage, he will stop you from leaving, stop your plans!"

Naruto flinched slightly at that even as an oppressive aura began to flare behind her, the woman's violet eyes glowing brightly in the mask, "Anko-chan…would you really go that far…you know this place holds next to nothing for me…only a smattering of people, the rest of the village would sooner celebrate my death than mourn it…"

Now it was the Snake Mistresses' turn to flinch, "B-But you can't go…what about your teammates, what about Kurenai and me? Yuugao and Hiyate!"

The young king seemed to deflate in his chair slightly, though there was a small smile there, "My team…there are no bonds there as of yet…nothing to truly sever. Only you and the others would truly miss me, maybe that duo from the ramen stand, or the old woman from the dango shop…but we both know there is no true future for me here…"

Anko felt the dull sting of tears in her eyes, her vision downcast as she thought about not being able to see the one that brought her hope every day, the one that made her believe that she may one day get her memories back.

"However, out there I _can_ have a future, out _there_ among the dunes I can return life to the deserts. I can help the people that live there with things that were long lost, things that allowed us to thrive in that hell!" Anko could only watch as the boy rose, his former fatigue seeming to burn away even as deep blue chakra began to swirl around him. "And with the People finally returning to the true path I can begin to unite the world in peace! Restore the empire to what it once was. Think of it Sensei, no more war, no more pain…no more monster's like Orochimaru, Hanzo, or the Kage's of the old ways!" Now that chakra seemed to coalesce, forming around his body and creating a faint outline. There, on his head was a crown, one that matched the throne she had seen the day before. His body draped in fine silks and jewels, but it was all shadows, something that he seemed to be…meant for, but had yet to come. "With this new empire we can last, grow and prosper like none before save, perhaps, for the Senju, who founded the village, to try and help the people, who made these lands verdant and let them thrive. Those feelings are but a distant memory for rulers now, even the Third, their student, has had a hand in two such wars, and the death and murder of thousands…"

She couldn't argue that, and now, the boy standing before her seemed every bit the king, his flesh a darker, healthier tone, his eyes shining like the deepest sea even as he gave an aura of one that would last for an eternity. As he spoke his chakra continued to dance, slowing spreading out into the stone floor, every inch of it seeming to restore life to the place.

After a moment, almost as if she was in a trance, and with the visions of her mad dreams dancing in the back of her eyes, she dropped to her knees, her eyes downcast and seemingly unable to look up at him.

"But no more…with my rise I will bring hope…with my wisdom I will bring understanding, with my might I will rule! And I will _fight for peace_!"

She could feel it…she could almost touch it…the truth of it all...her eyes clenched shut as she tried to hold on to it…

Then she felt it.

A gentle touch to her chin, one that caused her whole body to jerk as chakra flowed through her, slowly the fingertips drew her up to look at him, showing him in all his grandeur.

Just as in her vision.

"But I cannot do it alone, Anko-chan…"


End file.
